Kronos Ascending Time
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Live through the eyes of my OC Kronos Takana as he works for a certain psychopath . This is a story of a new number hunter and his journey through Heartland. OC x Rio and some skyshipping rated T for some of Kronos' actions in few parts of fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy: Took me forever to start -_-'.**

**Kronos: you can say that again.**

**Galaxy: well I won't since you seem**

**to be in a good mood.**

**Kronos: try me**

**Galaxy: i don't own yugioh or yugioh Zexal/Zexal ll at all i only own my monsters and characters. Yeah first fanfic I'll get better.**

* * *

_Chapter one _

_In a large metallic tower there lives a 16 Year old boy by the name of Kronos Takana a son of a high ranked duel champion family and making a name for himself already. Little did he know his life was about to change._

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAST!"

"GAH!"Kronos woke up in a flash from the unseen shadow screaming in his hear. "Next time you want to wake me up...Don't Zero." He was Kronos' cousin so they acted like this most of the time though Zero never cared anyways.

"Well 'sorry' touché are we, well Garnov needs to see you." Kronos sighed in annoyance, "What will it be this time he never treats me like a son." When ever he saw his father it was never good but when your father is the leader of the Takana family _nothing _is ever good. Zero shrugged "he said it was important he wants you in a hour so get ready

**One hour later:**

Kronos walked into the giant almost throne room like office of his father in his usual attire a black Tapout shirt,black jeans(custom made) and balck and red shoes plus a gray Tapout jacket. Garnov was wearing his office suit which was navy blue he had a strange look on his face.

"This better be good to be waking me up this eairly dad."

Garnov stayed slow and calm" son my friend Bryon Archlight or as he now calls himself Tron(the Archlights are the only main differences than the rest being the english dub version) Called me for help telling mr to send out my best to Heartland, and you know who my best is.

_"Of course i know that I'M your best and you know it." _

_Garnov then said " i thought you might like tgis card I've been saving it for you". Kronos takes the the card and his eyes suddenly turn red for a second and turn back to normal. Weird i guess but sweet Number 107 Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon._

_**"It is not the only gift you have received**__." _

_"Im_ goining insane aint I" He looked the the fame coverd being next to him

"**No i am Misrael a Brarain who has deemed you worthy to weild my power and that dragon."**

Kronos smirked"worthy like the sound of that

Garnov looked confused "who are you talking to ?"

_"Oh im just planing on how i should first speak to Tron" he lied _

_"Good Boy! The family aircraft will tale you there when you finished packing_

_Thats just perfect father...just perfect_

* * *

**_Galaxy: Welp that was a bit easier than i thought_**

**_Kronos: i love it but i got to ask why Tron _**

**_Galaxy:because...sorry no spoiliers_**

**_so thats it for now plz review and be fair with the criticism._**

**_Galaxy disappears in dark fire. _**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Hunter Training

**Galaxy:Well basically I'm skipping the scene of Kronos' first entrance to save time but I will bring it back later**

**Misrael: Great am I in this chapter**

**Galaxy: Of course my galaxy eyes master Barian friend you'll be in the next chapter and finally with a bigger role**

**Kronos: what do I do in this chapter **

**Galaxy: oh let me check...oh wait its your first duel in the Fanfic**

**Kronos and Misrael: Sweet get on with it**

**Galaxy: alright I do not own Yugioh Zexal/Zexal ll but i do own Kronos and my created cards which will be bolded when first us please enjoy chapter two to its full extent**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Enter the Hunter Training**

Kronos woke up feeling like he fought the devil and then came back he collapsed saying one word "Ouch". Tron left his control systems to check on his friend Garnov's son he was alright and the experiment worked. Tron smiled evilly at the thought of what he accomplished . Now to show the Takana's legendary dueling skills.

**A Hour Later:**

Kronos finally woke up his head pounding and confused as ever. His hand had a weird crest like the pinkish one Tron had except it was red and the symbol looked like a dragon being made from a fire ball. Red streaks were now in his blonde hair. He now had a Duel Gazer tatoo(one like V's but except it is the color of a ruby) that on his left eye and he can perfectly see Misrael.

**" that was very much unpleasant, though i do feel stronger."**

"I feel the great as well lets keep going"

Tron then said " let's go Kronos lets get the rest of your gear".

The equiptment consisted of a new duel disk(like lV's but it's blue with gold highlights)

a duel anchor, some numbers etc. When the gear was collected Tron told Kronos to get ready to duel and they entered a arena with a pink haired boy with a feathered duel disk was standing in the center of the room.

"I guess I'm dueling you lll your father told you about you and your brothers".

"then hope you'll win".

Both of Duel Gazer tattoos appear changing there eye color and activate there duel disks.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as Tron's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos:4000 lp

lll:4000 lp

"Alright i Go first draw" Kronos drew his card. First I'll summon **Big Bang Gladiator Master**. A dragon with little gladiator armor with a mace,plus a shield with a warspike appeared from a explosion.

**Big Bang Gladiator Master: Lv 4 LIGHT **

**Dragon: Atk 1700/Def 1800**

"Now i activate **Big Bang Interception** it allows me to summon a warrior Big Bang monster as long as a dragon Big Bang monster go **Big Bang Savior Neos. **"Like the original a blue and gold version of neos appeared from an explosion.

**Big Bang Savior Neos: Lv 7 LIGHT**

**warrior Atk2500/Def1000**

"and like the original i can contact fusion with this card so i fuse neos and gladiator to make **Big Bang Creation Lord**". Neos and gladiator explode together and from the cosmic dust that collects itself together to forge a dragon with cannons and floating prisms around it.

**Big Bang Creation Lord: Lv 9 LIGHT**

**Dragon/Fusion:Atk3200/Def2300**

"set a card end my turn"

Kronos: 4000lp

lll: 4000lp

"my turn draw."lll drew his card I activate photon lead to special summon Chronomally Golden Jet

Chronomaly Golden Jet: lv5(due to eff) Light

Machine Atk 1300/Def 1400

"then summon colossal head "

Chronomaly Colossal Head:Lv5(due to jet eff) EARTH

Rock Atk 800/Def1600

"then I over lay them..." the two monsters turn into a yellow and brown orbs of energy entering into a galaxy portal then an explosion happens."I xyz summon Number 33 : Chronomaly Machu Mech." A floating city appears out of the explosion, a blue 33 appeared on the city.

"I...am...impressed lll."

Tron smirked evilly in the background "Thats it call on your number Kronos I know you have one."

To be continued...

* * *

Author made cards

Big Bang Gladiator Master Lv 4 LIGHT

Dragon: Atk 1700/Def 1800

Once per turn if this card would be destroyed you can discard one card from your hand to negate attack and destroy attacking monster. during the end phase if you use this effect send 4 cards from your deck to grave or destroy this card

Big Bang Savior Neos: Lv 7 LIGHT

Warrior: Atk 2500/Def 1000

This card can be Treated as Elemental Hero Neos. You can discard this card to target one fusion and it gains 2500 Attack points. This card is banish during the end phase the turn its summoned.

Big Bang Creation Lord: Lv 9 LIGHT

Dragon/Fusion: Atk 3200/Def 2300(this part of this monster is probally showing my lack of caring for the Defense points)

Big Bang Savior Neos + a Dragon "Big Bang"Monster

During your standby phase you can pay 500 life points to grab two "Big Bang" monsters but you can only special summon Warrior monster(s) for the rest of the turn. if you control another monster this card cannot attack.

Big Bang Interception

When You control a dragon "Big Bang" monster you may summon one Warrior "Big Bang" monster From your cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

* * *

**Galaxy:Well that was Fun**

**Kronos:Wow those big bang monsters are really a "One turn or bust"cards**

**Galaxy:I put that kick in so they didn't seem to be so Op**

**Yuma:*eats popcorn*make the next chapter already...**

**Astral:sorry **

**Galaxy: I got no time for this peace out.**

***Galaxy dissappears in dark fire* **


	3. Chapter 3 : 35 and 107

**Galaxy: well reveiws are coming and I'm happy**

**Misrael: my chapter yes**

**Galaxy: well its a chapter that has you the most for now so I'm geting right to it I do not own yugioh Zexal or its characters. I only own my characters and the cards I made(which will be bolded unless already explained through last chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Counter attack Go Number 35 and** **107 **

Misrael Pov

"Magnificent isn't it" Misrael couldn't help himself but to smile. This Tron was a source of numbers. It was incredible it didn't take long to find one. Though it would have to wait his host was in trouble...or was he. Misrael's face was confused was he laughing?

Normal Pov

Kronos:4000lp field: Big Bang Creation Lord

lll:4000lp field: Number 33: Machu mech

lll's turn

Kronos was laughing his heart in enjoyment he thought this duel was going to be boring. This went _beyond_ his expectaions and he was loving it .

"Well are you going to stand there"

lll left his shock and was ready to put his plan in to motion. "I activate the spell card **Chronomally Crush** this allows me to decrease the Attack points of a monster on your field by the amount of Attack points of mynumber.

Big Bang Creation Lord: 3200 - 2400=800 Atk

"Great my lord is now a measly 800 Attack points" Kronos rolled his eyes.

"Now Machu Mech's effect now you lose life points equal to the amount of attack points lost by your monster." Intead of disappearing the overlay unit charged at Kronos exploding on contact.

Tron was laughing at this "its ov...IMPOSSIBLE"

Kronos: 6400 lp

lll was in shock. "Ho..ow..How are you _over _4000 life points!"

Kronos laughed"oh, that was easy i used my **Angel Convertor** effect if i control a Big Bang monster i can discard this card and gain life points instead of losing them And if its a level 8 or higher monster on my field i can draw one card." Kronos draws his card.

"Good move I'm very impressed"

lll in rage thinking of what a fool Kronos made out of him. "Well it wont help my monster still gains the damage you _should've _took as Attack points.

Number 33: Machu Mech: 2400+2400=4800 Atk

"Number 33 crush Kronos now ATTACK."

A meteor plummeted to Creation Lord at mach speed but the some kind of sound wave stopped it."Now what." lll said in total annoyance."Oh nothing just my Threating Roar trap card basicly you can't declare an attack this turn.

lll muttered " I end my turn."

"Well my move i draw." Kronos draws his card. "Really a Otk i can't belive how boring you're trying to make this,I activate the effect of my Creation Lord by paying 500 life points i can pic two cards and add them to my hand but only can special summon Warrior monsters."

Kronos: 6400—5900 lp

"And when these monsters are brought to my hand by a Big Bang monster effect i can specail summon them go **Big Bang Crusaders**." Two knights that looked as if they were made of the sun appeared from explosions.

**Big Bang Crusader x2: lv 4 LIGHT**

**Warrior: Atk 1500/ Def 1500**

lll noticed the move" oh don't tell me has a _number_."

Misrael laughed "**That's it bring out you're second number card." **

Kronos' tattoo flashed"I overlay both of my level 4 crusaders." Both knights turned into two yellow overlay units and a galaxy portal appeared As both units spiraled into it. "I xyz summon **Number 35: Empire **!" A gaint sword like seal appears and starts transforming, first to muscular arms which armor covers. Second comes two demonic bat wings. Next comes the legs and torso both which had armor like the arms were familiar to another warrior number. Then came the body which wore swords man armor with the Brarian crest in the middle and on the back was two barbed a familiar head design was revealed only difference was the eyes were red. It crossed its arms and yelled "HRMMMN".

lll couldn't believe his eyes before him was a demonic version of Number 39 Utopia.

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK**

**Warrior/Xyz: Atk 2500/ Def 2000**

lll successfully said even through his shock"as impressive as it is its not strong enought so... Why are you _Attacking!?_"

"Oh because i can use Empire's effect which says i can detach a material and it gains 33's original attack so...its gone."

Empire 2500+2400=4900

Empire's overlay unit enters it's body causing a red aura to appear around it. The it charged. "Go Black Sun Slash!" It cut straight through the giant city. After it destroyed the city it glared at lll the walked back to its master."

Llll:4000—3900 lp

"Set two cards and end turn"

Misrael was impressed "**Good move you have him on the ropes." **

"Don't get cocky he can still counter."

"I activate this **Chronomaly Chaos **this allows me to summon one Chronomaly monster from my extra deck Go Number 6 Chronomaly Atlandis." Out of a dark portalthe lost city of Atlantis appeared but then it digitized arm and legs made of lava and stood 40 feet tall

Number 6 Chronomaly Atlandis: Rank 6 LIGHT

Machine/Xyz Atk 2600+2400=5000/ Def 3000

"Whoa whats with the 5000 Attack points, Oh wait its effect you can equip one number an gain its attack this is your ace right. lll laughed Yes now number six attac..." Kronos interrupted " nah try my **Xyz Crush** i can end the battle phase destroy Empire and you take his attack." Empire exploded hitting lll with is shrapnel of armor.

lll:3900—1400 lp

"Why wont you take a hit"

Kronos just responded " because I'm a Takana and we're champions."

Tron grinned and walked off 'perfect he will be my tool of revenge in the World Duel Carnival' he thought.

"My turn draw i activate **Super Ruins** i can summon two Level 8 monsters but the must be normal monsters and here comes a gift That my Father Got Me Go Two BLUE EYES!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2: Lv 8 LIGHT

Dragon: Atk 3000/ Def 2500

"Impossible I know that the Takana's and Kiba's were close But Takana's got Blue Eyes." lll said in total awe as Seto Kiba's ace monsters appeared.

"I got them for my sixteenth birthday And now I overlay them to Xyz summon this..."

Misrael gave Kronos Some of his power to tame this monster as the two legendary dragons turned into overlay units and entered the galaxy portal. They both cried out "_Go Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"_

_Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT_

_Dragon/Xyz: Atk 3000/ Def 2500_

The seal appeared and as with 35 started transforming a head, arms , wings, multiple tails and two blades for legs morphed out. The purple Dragon roared to the sky hungry for battle.

" Now I attack and I activate Honest's effect at Damage step now tachyon is at 8000 Attack, Finish it **Tachyon Buster **attack now."

Number 107: Atk 8000

Tachyon fires a multicolor lazier turning lll giant monster to ash."

Kronos:Winner signs appeared.

Trey laughed he could't believe it he lost that fast.

"Hey how did you get blue eyes."

"Oh it was a gift for my family from Mokuba kiba, my father told me there minewhen I'm 16 and won a Tournement on televison."

"lll tried remember a tv oh yeah The Junior Maximun Cup."

Kronos nodded "Bingo thats the one, randomly it was the day before my birthday when the Cup happened so I fought as hard as I could."

Tron interupted "You have more training to do come on you'll explain later."

* * *

Author Made Cards

Big Bang Crusader: Level 4 LIGHT

Warrior: Atk 1500/ Def 1500

When this card is added to your Hand by A "Big Bang" monster effect Special Summon this card is banish this card at your next Standby Phase.

Angle Convertor: Level 1 LIGHT

Fairy: AtK 0/ Def 0

When you control a "Big Bang" monster you can discard this card,all effect damage becomes life points you gain. If you control a fusion monster draw one card. This effect can only be used once per duel.

Xyz Chrush: Trap

If you control a xyz monster and your opponent targets it. You can tribute the xyz monster to negate all opponents attacks and deal damage equal to the xyz's orginal attack.

Number 35: Rank 4 DARK

Warrior/Xyz: Atk 2500/ Def 2000

2 level 4 monsters

Once per turn,During either players turn, you can detach 1 overlay unit to gain one monsters orginal Attack until the end phase.

Chronomaly Crush Spell

You can decrease the orginal Attack of an opponent's monster by the Attack of 1 "Chronomaly" monster.

Chronomaly Chaos Spell

You can Special Summon 1 "Chronomaly" xyz monster. This counts as an Xyz Summon. This monster must attack(negated or not ) or it is destroyed.

Super Ruins Spell

Special Summon Two level 8 Normal monsters. These monsters are destroyed at the End Phase of your opponents turn.

* * *

**Galaxy: welp Kronos won**

**Kronos:was there any doubt **

**Misrael:still not much of me **

**Galaxy: Don't worry your chapter thats Only you is coming up**

**Galaxy: Anyways sorry that I posted too fast I needed to fix that so plz Don't coment about but plz subscribe chapter 4 will be here soon Peace out**

***Galaxy dissappears in dark fire***


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers Reunite

**Galaxy: okay man do I feel great**

**Kronos: Why are you so happy**

**Galaxy: oh I get to make More numbers **

**Yuma:Oh great Number 35 wasn't enough**

**Galaxy: Shut it! Anyways I dont own Yugioh Zexal ll**

**or yugioh Zexal but if I did I did the Misrael(spellcheck kills me over this so I'm spelling it like this) Kite fight would finally end**

**Kite: Finally I'm here let's get on with it folks**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Brothers Reunite**

**World Duel Carnival Sign Ups**"I'm done with the training so I'm stuck in line to get entered." Kronos said talking to Misrael planning how to get into the finals and get the numbers before the deadline.

"Next!"

Before he moved to the sign up stand the lady at said stand screamed. "OMG IT'S KRONOS."

"Are you kidding me how many people watched that Duel Cup." Kronos said feeling half counfused and half angry. Misrael laughed as he saw Kronos deal with the Paparazzi and laughed so hard it hurt when he had enough of one reporters stupid questions which no one cared because the repoter was just asking for it.

One of those reporters not being a total itot and paying the price by Kronos' fist was Kari Tsukumo. Who was the only one who got to get a personal interveiw and Kari spoke about her brother Yuma. Kronos asked for a pice of that notebook paper and pulled out a pen. He wrote directions to his family's duel statium in Heartland city. She thanked him for using his time and he went back to get signed up with a shorter line than last time.

*Kari Pov*

"Yuma get over here RIGHT NOW!" The 13 year old number hunter walked in in his non-school attire. "What is it Sis." He said in a tired voice. "One you overslept and two I set you up for a duel Against Kronos Takana." Yuma trip "WHAAAAT!" I can't beilive

it I get to duel him." Kari gave him the note Kronos made which said

_'Yuma Tsukumo_

_I challange you to a duel outside of the tournement. You're sister Kari told me much about you and you seem to be a worthy opponent meet me at Takana Heart Stadium At 4:30 bring whoever you please as audience I'll Be happy to meet them. I hope this duel to be as great as it is to face The Finalist in the Junior Maximum Cup._

_Sincerally,_

_Kronos Takana._

Yuma checked the time 3:30 "only got an hour." Got to go see yah later Sis." "Dont forget you're cousin Mizra is Coming to stay tommorrow her pareants died so DO NOT MENTION THEM OR I'LL BURN YOUR HAIR...sigh hes gone." She walked upstairs to work on her story and her story alone.

With Yuma Ouside Takana Heart Stadium

Yuma, Castwell,Kathy,Tori,Bronk,Flip,and Shark(surprised I'm not) entered The Stadium which still had a Duel Runner Course strangely. In the middle of it all was Kronos standing there eyes closed. He was wearing a muscle shirt,jeans, and his Tapout jacket.

" Wow there he is." Shark said quietly as he saw Kronos a duelist who's blood makes him high calibur. Garnov's son, a prodigy of a mighty history of duelists. Though he looked...nervous?

Kronos Pov

Kronos was nervous 'this guy has a stockpile of numbers but I'm not here for Tron I'm here for _me_ and me only.' His thoughts were interrupted when Yuma walked up. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"D-Gazer Set!" Kronos' tattoo and Yuma's D-Gazers were activated. "Duel Disk Engage" the two Duel Disks locked onto their arms.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Yuma: Lp 4000

Yuma took the first move "I'll go first draw" he drew his first card. "Ill activate **Gagaga Shot **I mill two cards and special summon Gagaga Magican. Yuma's common magican appeared on the field in its chans.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK 1500/DEF 1000( I'm Using this now waaaayy easyier :D)

Now I summon Gagaga Gardna: lv 4 EARTH ATK 1500/DEF 2000

I overlay my level 4 Gagaga Magican and level 4 Gagaga Gardna to xyz summon." The two monsters became overlay units and entered a galaxy portal. "I xyz summon Number 39:Utopia!" Utopias sealed

Number 39:Utopia: Rank 4 Warrior/Xzy ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"I end my turn."

"Good move Yuma I draw." Alright I'll match Utopia I activate **Big Bang Gate **this allows me to special summon two **Big Bang Gladiator Masters** but i cannot normal summon this turn.

**Big Bang Gladiator Master x2: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 1800**

"Now I overlay them to xyz summon." Just like Yuma Kronos' monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Rise **Number 35: Empire **!"

**Number 35: Empire:Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

Everyone gasped "HE HAS A NUMBER CARD AND HE ISN'T EFFECTED?!"

Yuma only said "Its...Its Utopia's Twin." Both numbers looked uneasy as if they didn't want to fight.

Kronos laughed "Hope you ready Yuma cause my number Is going to slaughter Yours."

Too be continued

* * *

Athour made cards

Number 35:Empire: Rank4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000

(see last chapter for effect)

Big Bang Gladiator Master: Level 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 1800

(see chapter 2 for effect)

Big Bang Gate

Summon 2 "Big Bang"monsters but they must be the same monster.

Gagaga Shot

Special summon 1 "Gagaga monster send two cards from your deck to your graveyard

* * *

**Galaxy:Both Brothers Empire and Utopia Are summoned what will happen next. **

**Kite: I show up**

**Kronos: nah I'll crush you**

**Galaxy:Enough plz subscribe and review plz reveiw thats all.**

**Galaxy Disappears in dark Fire**


	5. Chapter 5 Utopia Ray Vs Tachyon Dragon

**Galaxy: if anyone loves love Number 13 love(Paradise) I will be using it in This fanfiction And basically Tori already has it so its going to be seen in this Chapter**

**Tori: you got permission to use it thank you *hugs me***

**Galaxy: Okaay weird lets get started already I dont own Yugioh Zexal that point is obvious so lets get started**

* * *

**Back at the duel**

"well what do you know our numbers are related." Kronos was speaking point blank facts the numbers were so similar it lead to one conclusion. Tori in the sidelines came to that conclusion." Number 13:Paradise Appeared Ghostly behind her though she could not see the number.

**"Empire is alive no wonder neither want to fight its been so long since they've seen each other."** The number hoped for the best that neither had to destroy the other but she had her doubts.

"Alright Yuma Get Ready I attack with Empire and activate its effect detaching one overlay unit allowing it to Gain Utopia's Attack points Demon Drain."

Empire ATK 2500+2500=5000 Overlay unit(s): 1

"ATTACK BLACK SUN SLASH!"

Yuma quickly reacted "Not gona happen Kronos i use Utopias effect detaching a overlay unit to negate that attack go Lightwing Shield. Utopia's shield appeared, it charged for Empire. The two monsters weapons collided casing a tempest to appear sending everyone back. Kronos and Yuma hit the walls of the ends of the it was over Kronos and Yuma got up after being out for 3 minutes.

"I'm not trying that again." Kronos said as he slowly stood up" I set two cards your move Yuma."

Yuma was feeling worse than Kronos from that pounding. He still had enough in him to go on. "Draw I'm sending Utopia to defense mode thats all."

"My move then draw. Alright I'm playing **Reverse Overlay** this allows me to return Empire to my extra deck and summon Two normal monsters Go Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2:Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 3000/ DEF 2500

The two Legendary dragons appeared from the sky roaring at Yuma. "Wow seeing those Statue versions was cool but this is the real deal." Said Bronk. "I can't believe I'm seeing them man theres no other side to those dragons" said Flip. "Blue-Eyes great now my revenge got ten times harder to obtain my revenge" was the only thing Shark said.

"Oh that is so awesome" Yuma couldn't contain his excitement. "Well it getsmore awesome cause I overlay both Blue-Eyes." Both of the dragons didn't turn into overlay units but entered the galaxy portal as in the regular state. "I xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Everyone in stands said "GALAXY-EYES I THOUGHT KITE'S PHOTON DRAGON WAS THE ONLY GALAXY-EYES!"

With Yuma he really wished he didn't had that fight with Astral cause he needs to know whats going on. "There is only 100 numbers but this one is over 100 what gives."

Kronos just shrugged " How should I know I barely have used this card." Tachyon roared with a hunger for destruction. "I only know one thing its feeding time Tachyon Attack."

Yuma interrupted "dude Utopia's effect I can negate that attack by detaching an Overlay unit."

Utopia overlay unit(s):0

Kronos growled "I end my turn"

"Alright get ready cause I'm Feeling The Flow**(*pause* That one line is probably the only part I hate about doing thus *play*) **DRAW!"

Astral reappeared **"What did i miss... Impossible Number 107 that would mean that card isn't part of my memories. Though its powerful I cant absorb it."** "Astral calm down its fine Kronos isn't after are numbers but can you now help me summon Chaos 39" Astral nodded. **"Face this Kronos Takana CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION. **Utopia went back into its sealed form and entered the galaxy portal. What cane out was a new seal with one overlay unit. "Rise Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

CNumber 39: Utopia Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK 2500 DEF 2000

"Soo you got rid of Utopia to bring a longer named Utopia?"**  
**

"I did it so i can Equip ZW-Unicorn Spear to him and he gains 1900 attack points plus if he attacks you can't use Tachyon's effect." A giant spear landed in Utopia's hands."

"Say what now" Kronos said shocked

Utopia Ray ATK 4400

"Utopia Ray Attack Rising Sun Chaos Slash!"

" Hold it Yuma I use Honest's effect I discard him to Give Tachyon a power boost equal to Rays Attack."

Tachyon ATK 7400

Tachyon's Lazier Blasts Utopia to the ground forming a strangely it is still there."

Yuma: Lp 1000

Tori looked worried " No Utopia Ray was his ace!" Shark laughed "Normally I'd say thats what he gets for facing a Champion but as you can see Utopia lived."It was True Utopia Ray got up from the crater.

"What the... Why is it still there?" Kronos looked so confused the expression was priceless. "Oh Utopia live cause of this **Gagaga Immortal** which allows me to banish Gagaga Gardna and prevent Utopia Ray from being destroyed, also I end my turn."

" Clever I Draw!" Kronos laughed " Yuma this duel is a good one but I hope you get better so we meet in the finals and truly have one amazing duel so as a token of my thanks I'll Play this **Omega Fusion** allowing me to fuse without needing the monsters to summon it"

Kronos:Lp 2000

"I fuse all three of my Blue-Eyes Rise BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lv 12 Light Dragon/Fusion ATK 4500/ DEF 3000

"Tachyons effect all Monsters Go back to their orginal attack."

"BOTH MY DRAGONS ATTACK."

"Well I'm done for" Yuma muttered before he got hit with the blasts.

"Yuma!" Tori and gang jumped out of their seats and rushed down the stairs. They finally got to the arena they saw Yuma and Kronos waiting. "What took you so long." Yuma said. Then Kronos smirked "all right guys lets go theres still time to do somthing

* * *

Author made cards

Reverse Overlay

Send one xyz monster on your field to the extra deck special summon 2 normal monsters

Gagaga Immortal

Banish one "Gagaga" monster in your graveyard your monsters on field cannot be destroyed

Omega Fusion

By paying half your life points you can Fusion summon without the needed monsters to summon it

* * *

**Galaxy: Okay everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will involve number 13 in action so get ready. Plz review and pm me if you have any ideas for this fanfic I'm open to your thoughts. See yah**

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire***


	6. Chapter 6 Detonation Disks?

**Tori:meaning this is my Chapter in a way**

**Galaxy:yup strangely you and Kronos and Yuma ppTeam up in this chapter**

**Mia: where is Kronos and my...**

**Galaxy:*covers Mia's mouth* didn't Astral tell you I hate giving spoilers when it isn't needed **

**Tori:He's right you know Mia**

**Galaxy: my story and its my issues of course I'm right**

**Mia: fine enough**

**Galaxy:I do not own yugioh zexal number 13 or Mia as said before only own my characters and cards **

* * *

Kronos' Apartment

Sleeping in his new place in a permanent home Suite used only by Kronos' family and man did he love it. The house had a large heart shaped pool with a heart shaped hot tub to go with it. It was near Tori's house so Tori got some help from Kronos to get better at dueling.

An Hour later

Kronos: 1000 Lp Field:Blue Eyes White Dragon

Tori: 2000 Lp Field: Number 13 Paradise

"Wow I must be a good teacher if you got this good so fast" said Kronos in a enjoyed voice "You taught me to well Set a card and end my turn." Tori finally thought she could beat Kronos' Blue-Eyes training deck.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, I'll play Mini Guts sending paradices attack to zero."

Paradise ATK 0

"Blue-Eyes attack white lighting." The dragon Blasted thd number and Tori back. Her Astral being Mia a pink,long haired, Emotional,being and Astrals fiancé(maidens number referance) **"interesting very interesting"** She said .

Kronos:Lp 1000 Winner

Tori:Loser

Kronos helped her up " hey we have to help Yuma his cousin is coming today." Tori just facepalmrd herself And rushed to The airport Kronos lock up his place He got out a _Chopper_ gra ed his helmet and drove after her. Ran into a dead end with a dirt mound that looked like a ramp. "I got no time for this sorry for the minor bill dad but it wont scratch the amount of money we have." He speeded up poped a wheelie and jumped the mound over a bridge and landed still doing a wheelie. He met up with Yuma shortly.

" Where's Tori wasn't see with you." Said Yuma."Do I sense a bit of "worry" in your voice" Kronos stated with a smirk." Yuma started blushing making Kronos laugh. "Oh I hear a bell cause I'm right! Tori finally showed up panting looks at Kronos next to his motorcycle glares at him then says "Some gang is going to blow up the runway." Yuma and Kronos' eyes widen and then fallow Tori to a warehouse. Three men were in there with a detonator connected to some type of duel disk.

"Alright give it up you creeps" yelled Kronos. "Sorry kid can't stop the bomb if I wanted to you see you need to beat all three of us to stop it." Kronos looked to Yuma"how much time before that plane arrives?" Yuma nodded "about a half hour left." Kronos smiled "perfect! Yuma, Tori lets team up and wipe the floor with them.

"Got it!" both said. The man laughed"Rick,George lets cream these guys.

"D-Gazer Set!" Yuma,Tori,and the men placed on there D-Gazers the mens were standard white and blue. Kronos D-Gazer tattoo appears turning his eye color green. "Duel Disk Set!" our heroes activated their duel disks wile the detonator disks just electrified to activate.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All the players' D-Gazers flashed .**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Duel!"

Yuma: 4000 Lp

Kronos:4000 Lp

Tori: 4000 Lp

Boss?: 4000 Lp

Rick: 4000 Lp

George: 4000 Lp

The boss laughed " I'll go First Draw! I'll summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer and end." A mini version of catastor appeared

Ally of Justice Core Destroyer: Lv 3 Dark Machine ATK 1200/DEF 200

"Oh come on who uses Ally of Justic I mean seriously." The Boss laughed "this deck was made to fight Kite and you Takana so I know you would react this way." Kronos glared with pure hate in his eyes" DRAW! I'm setting a monster and a spell or trap thats it.

"Rick laughed "fools I draw, Ill summon Deep Sea Diva and that allows me to special summon Spined Gillman from my.

Deep Sea Diva: Lv 2 WATER **(Truely is a drama queen for her effect) **Sea Serpent/Tuner ATK 200/DEF 200

Spined Gillman: Lv 3 Water Sea Serpent ATK 1300/DEF 0

Kronos chuckeled "Tuner so you use the outdated synchro monsters eh, well just wait I'll show you why anyone who wants to be anyone stoped using them." This made Rick furious "OH YEAH WELL I'LL TUNE MY LEVEL 2 DEEP SEA DIVA WITH MY LEVEL 3 SPINED GILLMAN TO SYNCHRO SUMMON

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!

Sea Dragon Lord Gishinodon: Lv5 WATER Sea Serpent/Synchro ATK 2300/DEF 1800

"Ha I showed you I end my turn."

Yuma stomped and said" this is for messing with my cousin's flight I Draw! I'll summon Goblindberg(I'm so full of irony it ins't funny) . The goblins in their airplanes carrying a cage

Goblindberg:Lv4 EARTH Warrior ATK 1400/DEF 0

"Then use its effect it goes to defense mode to summon Ganbara Knight from my hand." From the planes cage Yuma's twin shield warrior appeared.

Ganbara Knight: Lv 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK 0/DEF 1800

"Now I overlay these two level 4 monsters to xyz summon." Both monsters turn into overlay units and enter a galaxy portal which exploded a few moments later. "Rise Number 39:Utopia." Just as it was summoned Astral and Mia appeared.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000

**"End your turn Yuma."**

"I was getting to that, thats all for now!"

"My turn Draw!" George frowned."I want thst 39 card so I'll use _three_ Photon Veils to summon three Worm Solids!"

Worm Solid x3: Lv 4 LIGHT Reptile ATK 1000/DEF 1600

A glowing 41 appeared on George's forehead making his opponents gasp. "I overlay all my worms to xyz summon." The worms turn into overlay units and enter a galaxy portal."Come **Number 41: Worm Dragon God**!" The seal form was a pile of bones that started to boney arms,legs,tail and wings. The skulls right horn was shaped like a 4 the other shaped like a 1 then the worm good dropped itself onto the bones grossing everyone out.

**Number 41: Worm Dragon God:Rank 4 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 0**

"Thats all for now."

Well these thugs don'. know about ladies first, well I'll activate Photon Lead to summon Neo The Magic Swordsman. Then i summon another one

Neo the Magic Swordsman x2: Lv 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK 1700/DEF 1000

"I overlay to Xyz Summon **Number 13:Paradise** and end my turn.

"FOOLS! Time for you to face the ultimate number card devastator I special summon Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway."

Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway: Lv 8 DARK Machine ATK 2400/DEF 1200

Now Galaxy Queens Light all my monsters become level 8 and i overlay Core Destroyer and Cosmic Gateway to Xyz Summon Number 89.A 89 appeared on the Boss' neck. The process was the same except the number wouldn't transform despite how huge it was. "Ahh yes an its effect I cant use it unless i discard one card and attach Ally of Justice Catastor as a target. Catastor was grabbed into the seal leaving his neck and head as is and the Rest morphed into guns missiles sonic cannons and other various parts Catastor made a Dragon like Jaw.

"Destroy **Number 89: Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress **made by darkness to destroy light entirely!"

Kronos walked back in fear of his decks nightmare not to mention his own HATED The Ally of Justice cards his older cousins used them to bully him. So he had a natural fear for them.

**Number 89: Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress:**

**Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 0—4200/DEF 100**

"I Activate **Xyz Chain** Allowing me to Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and this card is its overlay unit" Kronos countered shakedly.

"I end kid Come on USE YOUR NUMBER!"

" I..I Draw And ill set Four more cards set another monster activate Card of Shancity allowing us to draw until we have Six cards and ill end."

Rick Laughed histericly"you coward I Draw and ill play Foolish Burial sending one card to my grave and then i play Monster Reborn summoning Rage of the Deep Sea then overlay it to Xyz Summon...**Number 16 Subzero Ultimate Dragon of the Ice Barrier!**

**Number 14:Subzero Ultimate Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Rank 5 Water Dragon ATK 2950/DEF 2950.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author made cards**

**Number 41: Worm Dragon God:Rank 4 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 0**

**You can detach 1 material from this card and special summon a "Worm" monster from your hand. You cannot contuct your battle phase the turn you use this effect**

**Number 14:Subzero Ultimate Dragon of the Ice Barrier:Rank 5 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK 2950/DEF 2950 **

**You can detach 1 material from this card take control of 1 of your opponents monster(s). You cannot conduct bate phase in the turn you activate this effect**

**Number 89: Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 100**

**When this card is summoned without "Ally of Justice Catastor" it has zero attack points and cannot use its effect,unless you discard a card to add "Ally of Justice Catastor" as an overlay unit. You can detach 1 ovelay unit to Attack Twice as long as a LIGHT monster is on the field.**

* * *

**Galaxy:All the numbers are there except number 35 wonder if he'll be any help.**

**Yuma:ANYTHING TO SAVE MY COUSIN**

**Galaxy:*Chuckles* please give your ideas to me and dong be shy I don't bite I only do this.**

***Galaxy Disappears in dark fire* **


	7. Chapter 7 Victory,Romance,Shadow Game

**Galaxy:Summer Finally **

**Kronos: yeah more chapters I see**

**Galaxy:Yup anyways I don't own Yugioh Zexal okay only own my characters and Cards lets move it people. Also look in the next chapter to see which numbers are mine okay people read the author made cards section.**

* * *

Kronos: Lp 4000 Field:Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and one set monster 3 spell or traps

Yuma: Lp 4000 Field:Number 39:Utopia

Tori: Lp 4000 Field: Number 13:Paradise

Boss: Lp 4000 Field: Number 89:Castor Dragon Ally Fortress

Rick: Lp 4000 Field: Number 14:Subzero Ultimate Dragon of the Ice Barrier

George: Lp 4000 Field:Number 41: Worm God Dragon

Yuma's turn (**Rick ended his Turn after he summoned his Number)**

"I draw and I'll set two cards i end."

"Alright I Draw!" George grinned number on him glowed. "Worm God Dragon Attack Utopia Virus Storm!" The Glob dragon blowed out a hurricane of toxins at the warrior but a forcefield protected it. "What in the..." George started. "Oh say hello to **Ultimate** **Lightshield** this makes you unable to destroy our monsters and halfs our battle damage as long as Utopias on the field."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and I Activate this **13 Charm **this doubles Paradise's attack points and if the opponents monster is a LIGHT monster She can attack Twice attack Worm God and Rick. Mia then chirped in about setting traps just in case as Tori did this.**  
**

Number 13:Paradise ATK 4800

Rick: Lp 0 Out of duel

"Set a card end turn."

The Boss roared "useless fool got beat by a GIRL grr Number 89 Attack Tachyon!" As much blasts came out of the fortress it didn't destroy tachyon and with Catastors effect attack Paradise Was no different with the second

Kronos: Lp 2800

"I end."

"My turn Draw I! hahahahah Tachyon Attack Subzero And I activate Honest and Shrink so Tachyon Gains Subzeros attack and then Subzeros attack is cut in half." Tachyons lazier cut subzero in half Trisulas main head laying apart from the body. "I end"

**"Setting new Stats Boss gets 3 moves as of now!" **"Its well needed I DRAW" Ill attack Utopia twice." "Not really Utopia's effect i negate both attacks and detach both overlay units.

Number 89: overlay units (1)

Number 39: overlay units (0)

"Grrr... I end wimp."

"I draw!" Kronos interupted " Sorry Yuma but I activate **Tachyon Team** equipping Tachyon to utopia giving it half its attack Points." Yuma was amazed Kronos was giving the Glory to him.

Utopia ATK 4000

"Now I activate Mini Guts allowing your number now has 0 zero attack points."

"What" Number 89 ATK 0

"ATTACK Double Doom Destroying Dash!"

Boss Lp 0 LOSER

Kronos,Yuma,Tori WINNER

"Begone" Kronos said as Tachyons roar removed the numbers placing it in Kronos' Hand. As he did the bomb deactivated "Don't you have a cousin to see" Yuma faceplams himself and runs to the airport. "Kronos!" A familiar voice yelled. "Shark what is it I'm busy." Sharked walked up to him nervous"look Kronos an old partner of yours a jerk named lV..."Kronos stopped him "never compare me to 'Them' what did they do. "They...They almost killed my sister." Kronos eyes widened why was Shark telling him this. "I thought since you have the same powers you can cure her. Kronos pulled out a blank card "Take Me to her."

In the Hospital

"Is this her" Kronos said looking at the Girl with two shades of blue Hair. Sharked nodded "yes thats Rio."She looked beautiful to Kronos in many ways.'No!' He thought to himself 'Finish the task at hand'. He placed the blank card on her. Kronos' blue and red aura appeared and it covered both of them,the card started glowing. When the glow and aura disappeared The blank card now was **Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark**. Rio's eyes opened and she gasped and jumped up. Shark started crying throwing away his ego for this moment. He hugged his sister "I though I would never see you again." Rio didn't know what happend or who the Teen with the blonde and red hair standing before her. "Shark where am I who is that guy over there." Shark stopped hugging his sister " oh yeah right thats Kronos Takana, he just saved you from a coma lV put you in." Rio couldn't believe it she got saved from a coma!

" I feel like I'm interupting I'll just wait outside."

"No!"

Rio's outburst shocked both Kronos and Shark. Shark left after a hour of talking with his sister to let her speak to Kronos and to get her out of the hospital. When he left Kronos walked up. "Hmmn well its probably a reason you want me here." Rio blushed "yes I'm wondering why you helped me." Kronos laughed "Oh that just getting a bit of a redemption." Kronos left the hospital but was interseted by someone. This person was jet black hair with eyes of the same color. He was wearing a blood red cloak and had a blue shirt underneath And he was wearing some kind of black pants."Get out of my way idiot" The man laughed "No I think ill duel you." Kronos' D-Gazer tattoo appeared when the opponent gain a glowing in his iris eye(the one Yugi gets as the pharaoh) and some ancient markings. Kronos guess that what he had for a D-Gazer. His duel disk was some gold figure with a deck. "Who are you" yelled Kronos. "The name is Kage" the man said.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Kage: Lp 4000

"Ill go first I draw" said Kage. I'll summon Dark Grepher by discarding Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Dark Grepher: Lv 4 DARK Warrior ATK 1700/DEF 1600

"Then I Activate Monster Reborn allowing me to revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv 7 DARK Dragon ATK 2400/DEF 2000

Shadows started spreading out of Kage's eyes. "What are you doing!" Kronos yelled. "I'm creating a shadow game were damage is real! Now I use Galaxy Queen's Light makeing both my monsters level 7.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon:Lv7

Dark Grepher:Lv7

"I overlay Both my monsters to Xyz summon..." The warrior and dragon turn into overlay units and enter a galaxy portal which explodes a few moments later." Soar Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk!" Out of the explosion fies in a Stealth fighter with crazy stingray tail and a red glowing 42 on it

Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk: Rank 7 WIND Machine/Xyz ATK 0/DEF 3000

Set a Monster and that is all.

Kronos growled "I only use Galaxy number cards,I draw faker! I activate **Super Ruins **

this allows me to summon Both my Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Now I overlay them to Xyz summon..." The dragons enter the galaxy portal which explodes. "Destroy Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

A dark shadow in the backround laughs. "Ahh finally the one I need to rule the world HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH...

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author made cards**

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

**2 LIGHT or WATER monsters**

**If "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is on the field it gains half this cards attack points. You can detach an overlay unit to turn a opponents monster's attack to zero,this effect is not negated by "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.**

**Ultimate Lightshield(continuos Trap)**

**As long as "Number 39: Utopia" is on the field LIGHT Monsters on your field Cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**13 Charm**

**If " Number 13: Paradise" is on the field Double its attack points and if it battles a LIGHT monster it, can attack twice.**

**Tachyon Team**

**Equip "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to a Warrior type monster. The equipped monster gains half of "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attack points.**

* * *

**Galaxy:What a chapter I mean three main events **

**Kite:Do I show up any time soon**

**Galaxy: Keep nagging me and you wont**

**Kite:*Stops talking***

**Galaxy: Better now please review,subscribe,Pm me ideas whatever just get my attention to speak your mind. Peace out got a summer get to!**

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire* **


	8. Chapter 8 What a wonderful wizard

**Galaxy: Ahh I sense a fun chapter **

**Kronos: oh yeah fun and me aren't good pals**

**Galaxy: well see i made you and you cards and i didn't make Yugioh Zexal though But lets get moving**

* * *

End of the duel of last chapter

Kronos Winner

Kage Loser

Kronos was panting it took both Empire and Tachyon together to beat Kage. Kage Laughed " You may have won this duel but you will lose this war!" He fired a black beam a Kronos causing him to cough up blood. I make myself clear Takana you lose one duel your one of us. You and that Brarian will be finished!" He laughed again as he disappeared in the form of a black card. Shark came running to Kronos seeing the destruction. "What happened" he said. "I don't know much of it myself. 'He could se Misael who is he with?' Miseal appeared **"this is only the being I can feel it." **Shark and Rio needed a place as sharks place got destroyed by the thugs he used to hang out with so they decided to stay with Kronos. He didn't mind and neither did his father since no one really goes there.

The next Day

Kronos got up bright and early. He found a target a guy named Nicolas. A target he wasn't missing . It took him a while but he found him. He was a boy with green hair. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and green shorts. "Ahh Kronos Takana here to lose". Kronos laughed "I came here to see a guy who needs to learn his place." Nicolas eye twitched "You DARE INSULT ME I'll pound you now." "D-Gazer Set!" Kronos" Tattoo appeared except his eye turned navy blue instead of an Ice blue color." Nicholas had A green D-Gazer With a red lends and a Green Duel Disk to match. "Duel Disk Set!"

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Nicolas took the inishsitve "I'll go First Draw! I'll Play **Green Gem City-Tower Bridge**. Now all Spellcasters can be special summoned Every Time I draw and all LIGHT Specasters gain 800 attack points. Now Ill summon **Doom Baboon. ** An ape with wings Claws and killer Teeth appeared.

**Doom Baboon: Lv 3 WIND Winged-Beast ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**"Where have I seen this card before its familiar to a movie we saw." "**Of course it dose Misael this must be the Oz forces deck correct!" "Yes I'll set a card and end my Turn."

"My turn then Draw! Ill Special Summon **Big Bang Core** using its effect. Then summon Proto Cyber Dragon." A curled up dragon on fire and a Mini Cyber dragon appeared to be incomplete appeared.

**Big Bang Core: Lv 3 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 0. **

Proto Cyber Dragon: Lv 3 LIGHT Machine ATK 1100/DEF 600

"Now I Overlay my level 3 Monsters to Xyz Summon..." the Galaxy Portal exploded And a shark like dragon appeared it was blue had 2 dragon wings "Dive Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK 2000/DEF 2000

"I use its effect to allow it to attack directly Dark Deep Sea Jaw!" The number charged strait for Nicholas smashing him to the concrete.

Nicholas countered with **Glinda Sorceress of Ideals **. " Shes summoned from my hand if I take battle damage. The enchantress was wearing silk and some kind of fog like clothing and she was floating in a bubble.

**Glinda Sorceress of Ideals:Lv 6 WATER Spellcaster ATK 0/DEF 3000**

"Fine I set two cards and end my turn."

I Draw and that means i can special summon **Dark Queen Witch** And she allows me to add a spellcaster to my hand then I release my baboon to summon **Wicked Witch Armageddon .**

**Dark Queen Witch: Lv 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK 2000/DEF 0**

**Wicked Witch Armageddon**: **Lv 6 DARK Fiend ATK 2400/DEF 0**

"Now I overlay All my Level 6 monsters To xyz summon THIS..." A crowd of People appeared and looked in awe at the duel. The portal Explodes and a man in a throne appeared the man was wearing a green suit with a green tie,pants,shoes and hat. The throne was green as well. He got up grabbed a scepter that gad a 62 on it "Numbers" Kronos gasped. "Take the show **Number 62: Trickster Magician-Oz**!"

**Number 62: Trickster Magician-Oz: Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 3100( due to field spell)/DEF 4500**

Now I'll use Oz's effect switching his attack and defense also don't forget the 800 attack power boost. Oz hit his scepter to the floor causing an explosion his head appears floating in the smoke.

Number 62: ATK 5300

"Oz Attack Firework Illusion!"

Oz fired a firework that came out of its mouth destroying Nightmare Shark with a pyrotechnics artwork. This also sent Kronos flying and once again coughing up a little blood. "Oh by the way I can use this effect on your turn as well give up Takana I win. Misael appeared "its not over keep fighting remember You saw Yuma pull of miracles time to create some of your own. The top of Kronos' deck started to glow and a card digitized itself into the glow. Kronos got up " your Right now I DRAW!"

"I activate **Ancient Ruins** allowing me To summon Two Blue-Eyes.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Now I overlay them to Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon

Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF 2500

"What ever its isn't strong enough." Kronos smirked "It will be after this **Rank Up Magic Genesis **Force I increase Galaxy-Eyes to Chaos Xyz Change!" Shark and Rio appeared, Shark heard Chaos Xyz Change and Gasped "what he can now summon chaos numbers!" Tachyon absorbed Light energy into its body transformed into seal form and exploded like the galaxy portals numbers use. After the explosion a new seal appears

From the depths of my soul this dragon takes flight Rise reincarnation of Willpower **Chaos Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord!"** A Blue seal Appeared and started Transforming A head that was like Tachyons but had fangs on the sides of its mouth similar to Blue-Eyes Its wings had spear tips in the inward point of the standard dragon wings where the claw was usually. It had muscular arms and legs about 15 thin tails. The shoulders were broadened and is center was more muscular as well. The Red 107 Flashed as it roared covered in a blue aura.

**Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord:Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

"Wow thats a dragon But it ain't strong enough to battle Oz." Kronos' blue aura appears as he laughs " I'm not battling Oz with Tachyon I'm using my Chaos Number's effect to Destroy every other monster other than C107 that only means one thing say Goodbye Oz Tachyon OverLoad!

Tachyon Overlords overlay units turn into a energy sphere blasted by Tachyon and completely destroying Oz. "Now for the coup de gras Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord Tachyon Wildfire. Lighting pulsed around the chaos number as it charged and fired its ultimate attack. Knocking Nicholas on the ground. Rio ran up an hugged Kronos making him blush. Sharked walked up next patting him on the back "How did you do that that was Amazing!" Nicholas tried run but of there but the crowd blocked him. "If you need your number Keep it!" Yelled Kronos. Nicholas' Jaw dropped "why would you do that your a number hunter." Kronos said "dude you're in sync with that card I only need you heart pieces to get into the finals. Everyone else's eyes widened he only needed one piece to get in. "Forgot who i was people and also I had duels mostly tag duels so yeah I got the pieces I already need. Nicholas threw the last needed piece. "Also call me Nick see you in the finals Kronos!" Misael though 'This world is full of ups and downs I could've never lived here the others a crazy...or am I in denial cause of this Kage Kronos be prepared the worst has yet to come'

* * *

**Author made Cards**

**Number C107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

**3 Level 9 monsters**

**If This card is summoned by ranking up "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" This cards effect cannot be negated. When this card xyz summoned return one card your opponent control to his hand; When this card has xyz materials it can once per turn negate monsters, spell and trap cards effect. Once per turn you can detach xyz material from this card to destroy all other monsters on the field.**

**Doom Baboon: Level 3 WIND Winged-Beast ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**This card cannot be destroyed if a Spellcaster or Fiend monster is on the field**

**Glinda Sorceress of Ideals:Level 6 WATER Spellcaster ATK 0/DEF 3800**

**If you take battle damage from a direct attack special summon this card.**

**Dark Queen Witch: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK 2000/DEF 0**

**When this card is special summoned add "Wicked Witch Armageddon to Hand.**

**Wicked Witch Armageddon: Level 6 DARK Fiend ATK 2400/DEF 0 **

**Normal monster^**

**Number 62:Trickster Magician-Oz:Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK****2300/DEF 4500**

**3 level 6 monsters**

**You can detach one material from this card and Switch its attack points and defense points. This effect can be used on either players turn and cannot be negated. If a "Green Gem City" card is in play you can draw three cards on your draw phase.**

**Rank up magic,Genesis Force **

**Target 1 ****face-up ****Xyz Monster**** you control; Xyz Summon 1 "****CXyz****" or "****Number** **C" Monster ****with the same ****Type**** and ****Attribute**** as the target, and 1 ****Rank**** higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (****Xyz Materials** **attached to that monster also become ****Xyz Materials**** on the new ****Xyz** **Monster) This summon cannot be negated.**

**Green Gem City-Tower**

**You can special summon 1 spellcaster monster from your hand during your draw phase. LIGHT spellcaster monsters gain 800 attack points **

* * *

**Galaxy: Thanks Tsunashi777 for helping me with this story and with his help this will get better hes been full of great ideas**

**Kronos: In the finals already who's awesome got a chaos number**

**Galaxy: Enough of that plz review and give Ideas like Tsuashi777 and Trust me theres no stupid ideas **

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire***


	9. Chapter 9 Fate Photon Vs Tachyon

**Galaxy: This is going to be a partial Rio Chapter**

**Rio: i get Chapters**

**Kronos of course cant be all me right**

**Galaxy: I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters I only own my own **

* * *

**Kronos' place**

Kronos: Lp 6000: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, just played Threating Raor

Rio: Lp 2800:Blizzard Falco. x2,

Melanie:Lp 4000: Madolche Queen Tiaramaisu

The girl Melanie Kronos' Ex-Girlfriend a redhead, rich kid, and in Misael's oponion a spoiled brat. She was wearing newest designer clothing not like Kronos Cared looking in the other direction He just played Threating Raor protecting Rio "Grr Kronos stop defending her I end!"

"He can defend who he wants I draw! I'll overlay Both of my Falcons to Xyz summon.."A galaxy portal appeared and exploded after the two falcons entered it. "Shine **Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark!**" The seal was similar to shark drake. The tramformed true state was similar as well except with more wings Which had spiraling galaxies in them. The body was more dragon like and feminine.

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent ATK 2400/DEF 2000 **

"This is going to hurt first Tachyon gets half of my Shark's Attack points And by detaching an overlay unit Tiramasu Loses all of her Attack points.

Tachyon:ATK 4200

Tiramasu:ATK 0

Comet Shark:overlay units (1)

"And with Final Attack Orders Tachyon Attack For game!"

Tachyon blasted the brat Easily !" See ran off before the duel ended. "Well Galaxy-Eyes Faker got a Girlfriend now i see!" Kronos turned around to see Kite the Photon user he only growled "At least I can get one you Unemotional jerk!" Kite snapped"THATS IT I'M GOING TO PROVE YOUR THE FAKE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Both Their Tattoos appeared and they Activated there Duel Disks that were still on their wrists.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Kite:4000

"I draw faker Photon Veil plus my normal summon allows me two Photon Crushers!"

Photon Crusher: Lv 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK 2000/DEF 0

"Then Release both for Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I set a card and end Faker"

Kronos growled "You're the faker I Draw! I summon Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon since you control a monster With 2000 or more attack points!

Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon: Lv 8 DARK Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0

"Now Ill summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!"

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon:Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 800/DEF 800

Rio looked confused "When did you have those dragons" she said. "How should I know all I know is time to show a real Galaxy-Eyes!" I overlay my monsters to Xyz summon this Destroy Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Tachyon attack!"

"Not so fast Photons effect..."

"Not really Kite Tachyon's effect negates photon Dragon's and gives it the ability to attack twice and It gains a thousand Attack points."

Tachyon: ATK 4000

"Attack them both!"

When Tachyon's and Photon's attacks collided only Tachyon lived and Fired at Kite.

I Activate Damage Diet Halving the battle damage for this attack." The blast still did send him back.

Kite: Lp 1000

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I Draw! And I activate Monster Reborn Returning my dragon." Photon Dragon reappeared And roared at its Tachyon brother." Now Galaxy Expedition Special Summoning a Galaxy knight with me Normal Summoning another from my Hand with its effect. I overlay all these monsters to Xyz Summon..." A red aura surrounds Kite as he Picked up a lance like object and threw it into the red portal. "Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4500/DEF 3000

And Now Its Effect First Tachyons effect is negated Then i detach to gain its overlay unit and gain That last overlay unit you have and 500 Attack points go Ultimate Photon Stream."

Neo Photon: ATK 5000

Kronos: Lp 2000

"Set a card and your move."

"I draw! Aww yes First Xyz Reborn Return Tachyon. " Now Kronos' Dragon Returned. "Go **Rank Up Magic,Genesis Force, **Now Tachyon CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Tachyon Absorbed light energy and entered seal Form. The seal form exploded and a Greatly new blue seal Took its place. Kronos' blue aura appeared

"From the depths of my soul this dragon takes flight Rise reincarnation of Willpower **Chaos Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord!" **The dragon took its Stance and roared.

**Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord:Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

"Its effect Now that trap card is sent back to the hand!" The dragons Roared and Glowed so bright there masters Looked away. "Whats Happening...

* * *

In the Emperors Key

The Shadow appeared before Black Mist. "You're a rebel Number and Must be dealt with." Dark Mist Laughed "You may Try you Fool I cannot be stopped also Who are You?" The shadow laughed and revealed his state of a highly muscular man With the tattoo and tons of ancient Egyptian golden clothes "you make call me Anubis, The Dark God

Duel Disks appeared on their arms Dark mist Had his astral duel disk The man had a Egyptian one like Kage.

"DUEL..."

* * *

Author made Cards

**Number C107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

**3 Level 9 monsters**

**If This card is summoned by ranking up "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" This cards effect cannot be negated. When this card xyz summoned return one card your opponent control to his hand; When this card has xyz materials it can once per turn negate monsters, spell and trap cards effect. Once per turn you can detach xyz material from this card to destroy all other monsters on the field.**

**Rank up magic,Genesis Force**

**Target 1 ****face-up ****Xyz Monster**** you control; Xyz Summon 1 "****CXyz****" or "****Number** **C" Monster ****with the same****Type**** and ****Attribute**** as the target, and 1****Rank**** higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (****Xyz Materials** **attached to that monster also become ****Xyz Materials**** on the new ****Xyz****Monster) This summon cannot be negated.**

* * *

**Galaxy: What happened to Kite and Kronos duel and Why is this 'Anubis' dueling Dark Mist Find out next Chapter. Review And plz review. Give me ideas alright I'm still here after this.**

***Galaxy Disappears in dark fire ***


	10. Chapter 10 Brother Vs Brother Predator?

**Galaxy: I dont own Yugioh Zexal only my characters.**

* * *

Kronos woke up to being in his bed. "What happened all I remember was summoning Overlord and..." He gasped and checked his deck."Were did these dragons come from and were did some of my big bang monsters go!" Misael appeared "I'm sorry those cards were added by my power they quickly summon out Tachyon." Kronos Laughed "Sorry now I can use this thanks to those dark monsters." He took out a card and placed a new one into his deck.

In the Emperors Key

Dark Mist: Lp 4000

Anubis: Lp 4000

The dark Astral looked at his Hand And smirked "I Draw! I summon Malicevorus Spoon." A small demon holding a spoon appeared also it stuck its tongue at Anubis.

Malicevorus Spoon: Lv 2 DARK Fiend ATK 100/DEF 500

"Then Ill Discard one Card to special summon Malicevorus Fork,Which triggers Spoon's effect Bringing Malicevorus Knife. Two more kitchen utensil wielding fiends appeared.

Malicevorus Fork: Lv 2 DARK Fiend ATK 400/DEF 400

Malicevorus Knife: Lv 2 DARK Fiend ATK 600/DEF 100

"Now I Overlay all these Level 2 monsters to Xyz summon myself Number 96:Dark Mist!" The fiends body never fazed Anubis.

Number 96: Dark Mist: Rank 2 DARK Fiend ATK 100/DEF 100

"I'll end."

Anubis grinned "Draw,ill summon Hades Centipede, Hades Tussock Moth and Hades Caterpillar!"(don't hate me hate the deck if you know what these names )

Hades Centipede: Lv 7 DARK Insect ATK 2600/DEF 1300

Hades Tussock Moth: Lv 3 DARK Insect ATK 1300/DEF 100

Hades Needle Caterpillar: Lv 2 DARK Insect/Tuner ATK 300/DEF 600

Then **Doom Tablet** turning my monsters level into level 12

Centipede: Lv 12

Moth: Lv 12

Caterpillar: Lv 12

"I overlay them to xyz summon..." The galaxy portal appeared Indicating A Number."**Go NUMBER 95: DARK GOD HADES-DOOMSDAY DEVIL DRAGON**!"

* * *

Back with Kronos

"Number 47: Nightmare Shark Dark Shadow Jaw.

Kronos: Winner

Shark:Loser

"Well bro good as always!" Kronos' eyes widened "No way it can't be Damon is that you!" The othe blonde smiled he was like a mini version of Kronos except he gad no red streaks in his hair. He was wearing A long Jacket that was near his shoes. A scarf that flowed in thevwind a no sleeve shirt. And some sweatpants.

Kronos collapsed causing Rio to rush to his aid. "Told him not to leave that room but he didn't listen." I'll get him stable again. She picked up Kronos and walked off. "Alright Got an Idea Lets Duel. Damon laughed Sure. "D-Gazer set." A black tattoo appeared on Damon's eye Turning the whole eye white.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Shark: Lp 4000

Damon: Lp 4000

I Draw,Ill set a monster and end!"

"I Draw then. I activate Foolish Burial sending a monster from my deck to grave. He dropped a card from his deck into the portal. "Then I'll summon Lord Of Terror-Genesis Archfiend which summons it without sacrificing monsters But its attack and defense are spit in half.

Lord of Terror- Genesis Archfiend: Lv 8 DARK Fiend ATK 1500(Originaly 3000)/DEF 1000(orginally 2000)

"Then Monster Reborn bringing another Genesis back, and overlay them to Xyz summon. Unlike any other Xyz the portal was blue and had a gate inside it that opened when the overlay units entered the lock. Lighting appeared in Damon's hands as he blasted the portal causing the explosion. "From the depts of another world Sargasso(Yep thats right the demented field we all know and hate) this beasts arises Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator . The Beast looked like Thunder End Dragon Except With Sharper tallons,more of a muscular body,It had Eight huge wings. It was Black with gold higlights and its claws and eyes were red.

Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 2900/DEF 2300

Shark was confused "but Genesis effect says." "Hah,This cards summoning cannot be negated even with the effects already in play. Now Ill activate Its effect Detaching a material to special summon one of your Xyz monsters" The overlay unit entered sharks extra deck and brought out Shark Drake.

Number 32: Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK 2800/DEF 2100

"Then by discarding one card It drains All of Shark Drakes Attack Power!"

Number Predator: ATK 5700

Shark Drake: ATK 0

"ATTACK MY PREDATOR HUNTERS BLITZ!" The dragon rammed into the number darkness surrounding it as it hit it into a building Shark went flying with it. "Gah thats one tackle there, if it git any stronger I hate to be the god cards trying to kill that thing!" Shark and Damon started laughing till it hurt. Then instantly there laughter stopped as a dark explosion appeared. A black card rotated Teleporting Kage and another man wearing all black and a strange mask. The man had blood red hair and a twisted grin. "Kage thanks for showing up now I can pound you with my chaos number!" Appearing out the door was Kronos he had bandages on his arms but was strangely stable. Kage laughed " I see that you've been through a lot thanks to my Dark Curse." Kronos glared Misael was shocked as much as he hate to admit it he wanted Kronos not to duel. Except the Barian power he gave Kronos healed him enough and then some.

"Wha...What have I DONE!"

The man laughed "Ahh so you're Kronos, duel us you and you're brother in a tag duel." Damon yelled "who the devil are you!" The man laughed crazily again "I dear young boy Am NIGHTSHROWD!"

* * *

Back in the Emperors Key

Anubis:Winner

Dark Mist: Loser

"Now Dark Mist BEGONE FOREVER!" He blasted the dark figure back into the pilar and then Trapped the soul of the monstrous number in the chains. "Now Yuma and Astral Collect more numbers SO I MAY USE THEM TO RULE THIS WORLD,AND THEN EVERYTHING MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA..."

* * *

**Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 2900/DEF 2300**

**2 Level 8 monsters**

**This monsters summoning cannot be negated(this goes to cards only allowing one type, attribute, attack,or defense...Etc. to be summoned). You can detach one material from this card,choose one card in your opponents extra deck. Special summon one of them to your opponents field,if you do Discard one card, and this card gains attack of the special summoned monsters attack points. Targeted monsters attack turns to 0. This card cannot switch battle phases when it has no materials attached. Pay 900 life points for each of your end phases as long as it is in attack position**

**Doom Tablet**

**All Dark monsters level(s) are changed to a level in-between 7 and 12**

* * *

**Galaxy: Damon,Kronos' brother appeared but so has a dark being know as Anubis.**

**Yuma: that guy isn't all bad He beat Dark Mist so he can't be all bad**

**Galaxy: I'll leave to you to decide I'm leaving two polls one for should I just get to the WDC Finals already or leave more plot suspense and the other who was the better evil out of Dark Mist and Anubis(I have A feeling about this result) Plz review and subscribe.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***

**Yuma:How does he do that! **


	11. Chapter 11 wow this is short but good

**Galaxy: Lets get going shall we **

**Damon:The hunt is on**

**Mizael:Man Spellcheck is killing you over my name **

**Galaxy:That it is so don't go crazy over the name alright I'm working on it all will be fixed by the end and well you Know the disclaimer lets just get moving.**

* * *

At the Duel

Kronos,Damon: Lp 8000 Field:Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon

Kage,Nightshrowd: Lp 8000 Field:Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk,Masked Dragon

Damon's Turn

"Draw I'll Special summon **Black Terror** and then summon Lord of Terror-Genesis Archfiend through its effect halving its power .

**Black Terror: Lv 8 DARK Fiend ATK 0/DEF 0**

Lord of Terror-Genesis Archfiend: Lv 8 DARK Fiend ATK 1500(Originally 3000)/DEF 1000(Originally 2000)

"Then Overlay them to Xyz summon..." The Blue portal appeared as he blasted it with lightning causing it to explode." Take the Hunt **Sargasso Archfiend Horus-Number Predator!"**

**Sargasso Archfiend Horus-Number Predator: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 2900/DEF 2300**

"I use my Predator's effect!" The overlay unit grabbed at one card which was Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. The beast Colasped as its power was being drained. Damon laughed "this is great!"

Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis:Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2400

Hertatic Sun Dragon: ATK 0

Preadator: ATK 5900

"Attack Hunter's Bliz!"

Nightshrowd Laughed "Honest effect Fool"

The two Xyzs collided completely anilating each other. "Set two cards and I'll end."

* * *

In Egypt

Anubis Blasted another wall down. Were was his true deck? "Grrr I'll tear this tomb apart if I have to!" Two hours past till he finally found it! "Ahh the Gravekeepers my true deck,It Is Mine!

"Hey Get out this is a restricted area." Anubis smiled "Restricted to you." His duel disk appeared along with his shadow game's dark fog appeared. "Prepare to lose every thing, FOOL WMHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA THIS WORLD IS MINE!"

* * *

Barian Homeworld

Durbe couldn't believe it Mizael Failed to control that human Kronos' body. "Vector you seem to be right I guess Kronos was stronger than we thought. Vector laughed "**Of course he is but now he is one of us bonded with Mizael forever! I say we onlock his new Barian powers**." Durbe looked strangely at him. As if he was giving a 'what are you thinking?' look. Vector then said "**Only to allow him to defeat Anubis we shall not let that Dark God get in are way. I'll will deal with Tsukumo and his friends using my little servant**." Durbe then noted "**You know we must get past Mizael to inject it in him ,also you aren't the boss of me Vector.**" Vector then said "**Then defeat him in a duel And I'll forget that remark or I will take my rightful place now**!"

* * *

Kage and Nightshrowd retreated Something about that the have stalled enough time. Mizeal just called them cowards and turned around to see a familiar face."**Durbe What are you doing on Earth!**" Durbe glared "**You know what must be done now that you've become one with that human**." Mizael's face of pure hatred was obviously shown "**Then you know I must stop you**." Both there Duel Disks appeared.

"**DUEL**."

"**Since I'm not bound to a human I'll go First Draw,I'll summon Holy Lightning** **Wings**!"

Holy Lightning-Wings:Lv 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK 1200/DEF 1800

**Then its effect allowing me to summon Holy Lightning-Books**!"

Holy Lightning-Books: Lv 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"**Then** **its effect Discarding a spell To special** **Summon Holy Lightning-Sword**

Holy Lightning-Sword: Lv 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK 1400/DEF 1000

**Then I overlay them to Xyz Summon Number 102:Holy Lightning-Glorious Halo**

* * *

Anubis Laughed, blood gushed out of his opponents wounds. "Ahh,its good to be back." His minions appeared "Ahh Kage I hope You do Better in the Finals." Kage kneeled "Yes master Anubis I shall not Fail again and with this chaos number you gave me I wont,Kronos Will Fall!"

* * *

Faker looked with intrest of the newest finalists. "Kronos and Damon Takana, Anubis That "Dark God", Nicholas(Yup the Number 62: Trickster Magician Oz guy is back), Kage, and Nightshrowd. appears "Shall we begin." Faker only smiled and said "Yes let these finals Begin!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Well dince NO ONE voted I decided for myself Finals it is.**

**Kronos:You need to get more trust from people **

**Galaxy: Or they might need more Trust with themselves I'm fine. Try to review **


	12. Chapter 12:WDC Finals:C35 Save the world

**Galaxy:Finals Are HERE **

**Kronos:Lets do this Ginga AKA Galaxy dosent own Yugioh Zexal**

**Galaxy:Hey I The disclaimer **

**Kronos: I'll need practice For your Ginga Saga Hey I know lets duel on who does the next chapters disclaimer**

**Galaxy:Fine You get watchin people while this is going on**

**Both:DUEL!**

* * *

Rio and Kronos Were getting ready for there date...Well at the WDC Finals Party that is. They were in a crazy fancy limo with a Flatscreen Tv and everything. "Whats all the extras for to stop are talk about those cards. Kronos started to get nervous, 'Darn why do I make it so obvious!'

_Flashback_

Kronos was being begged to take these dark cards from him. Of course Kronos said yes '_Dark Cards eh, Finally somthing that'll crush Kage_!' The thoughts overjoyed him greatly. The man rushedly gave him the cards with the black aura. When Kronos looked at the four cards and dropped one of them. Kronos stared at them with fear and awe and said only one word "Impossible" and that was all he said. This was because the card he Dropped was Cyberdark Dragon.

End Flashback

Rio looked at Kronos with a bit of fear. "You really should use those cards. Kronos sighed "I have no choice as long as Kage and his Guys are around I must use the Cyberdarks." That ride was the longest in both of thier lives, but they finally got there. Only to have paparazzi in thier face. "Sigh, this was somthing I should have saw coming."

With Mizael

The Barain shivered,He failed Kronos...

Flashback Number 2

Mizael: Lp 4000

Durbe: Lp 4000 Field: Holy Lightning-Glorious Halo

"**My turn Durbe Draw! Since you control a Xyz monster I'll Special Summon Radius The Half-Moon Dragon and due to its effect it becomes level 8!"**

Radius the Half-Moon Dragon: Lv 4—8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 1400/DEF 1200

**"And since its level 8 Ill summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon through its effect!"**

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 800/DEF 800

**"I overlay them to Xyz summon..." The two energy spheres entered the galaxy portal" Destroy Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"**

End Flashback

Mr. Heartland appeared before them "Everyone I'm sorry to interrupt but Due to the amount of finalist there will be Two champions!" This fact shocked everyone at the party. "Well that means more chances for me to duel you Kronos." Kronos turned around to see someone with Kage and Nightshrowd. "I am Anubis the Dark God, and that Yellow being." "Lets stop with the chit chat and get to this" he grabed Rio and walked off "I will use all my numbers to destroy you!" Anubis chuckled "you can Try fool!"

WDC Finals

Kronos didn't care about Heartland's speech, He was tied to Kite and Kronos was going to prove how inferior Kite was to him. Then just as he was going to get on someone grabbed him. He quickly turned around in shock to see Rio."Ohhh no you're not going without me or do you not want to save the world from that Anubis guy, Damon filled me in." Kronos sighed and signaled her to get in. After that Kronos' Tattoo and Duel Disk appeared. He placed his Heart Pieces in the vehicle. The Finals had begun.

**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The voice from the Duel System said, all the Finalists of their D-Gazers along with the Audiences' glowing. **"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos:Lp 4000

Damon:Lp 4000

Nicholas:Lp 4000

Anubis:Lp 4000

Kage:Lp 4000

Nightshrowd:Lp 4000

A man with a cloak appeared He summoned out a Gem-Knight Pearl to the Field. Kronos smiled and then His Archlight Crest Dissappeared And he suddenly grabed his chest and in his body there was a shadow being restrained by five chains as on broke two glowing yellow eyes opened as it roared causing a glowing red Barian chest appear were the old crest was Located and the top of Kronos' deck glowed. "I-I Draw, What do you know I activate **Big Bang Overlay** taking Two big Bang Monsters From my deck and Xyz summon them only thing Is Light monsters can't attack so I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network(*Yes I'm getting more In Depp but the thing is its because if what happens next.) The two light energies took shape when he through his cards into the galaxy portal. Then the portal Exploded! "The shadows of evil face the shade of Justice the dark twin of Hopes incarnate appear Number 35: Empire, but thats Not all Rank-Up Magic,Limited Barians Force Ranking Up Empire! With this monster I rebuild the overlay network with this one Monster GO CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!"(Now Is a perfect Time For Evil music I suggest Dark Vaders Theme For the Rest of Kronos Duel or For any Of This Numbers Appearances.)Kronos' eyes turned Gold as he Gave out an evil Laugh. Out of another Explosion appeared Causing a Dreadful Seal to appear. it was shaped like Like Utopia Ray's only on the it Twisted and Corrupted And looked like it was made of stone. Blue Fire swirled the top of the seal forming In the shape of a Vulture. As if it was the Original Empires Tombstone. A Blue 35 was in the Middle Rio's eyes widened what just happened, And suddenly she _**SLAPPED**_ Kronos! Ohh did that snap him out of it. "OWCH GOD RIO WHY DID YOU DO THAT I MEAN C'MON!" He got back to the duel. "As I was saying, show the justice of darkness Barian Judge **Chaos** **Number 35: Shadow Empire V**!" The seal Started Morphing The Flames started siwirling as the seal morphed. Empire's Left arm stretched out having One blade on its armgoing through the guanletcurving over it's hand. The Right arms had claws and a larger Gaunlet. Both the Legs were the same, Except they werent Humanoid at all. They were highly mucular and Dragon-like with A dragon tail to 's chest was Manly the same only lager and more muscular. The Head had sharp jaws with blue fire in its mouth. Its wings Were also fire made,the original Flame stopped spinning and revealed a scythe which Gained a lightsaber like blade. Three shield like objects appeared. Empire stood with the size of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and yelled its battle cry "HRRRMM!"

**Number C35: Shadow Empire V: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz **

**ATK 3000/DEF 2500 **

"What!" Yuma and Tori shouted. "What that thing..."Tron said. Riostuttered "Sh-Shadow Emp-Empire V." "Whoa..." Kite said he hated to admit it but he never saw that coming." "I summoned that." Kronos said, but then he gasped to see a glowing blue 35 on his right shoulder. '_Do not fear master Kronos._" Kronos Clutched His head'I'm going Nuts!' Rio looked worried at him. '_Master Its me Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon,I've finally establised a mental link with you. Empire took over to Rank-Up himself to Help you stop Anubis_.' "Is this True!" The Chaos Number turned its head smiled and nodded. Mizael appeared "**Those shields are Chaos Overlay Units they only appear when a Barian Force card is used to rank up a monster**". 'Empire you're brave to take on a Rank-Up not knowing if it would destroy you or not. Not only have you survived you've thrived and have full control of your new form.' Mizael smiled, there was hope for this world yet. "Alright C35's effect since I have Empire attached,Detaching a Chaos overlay unit To Target Pearl and Gain its Attack Points the thing is if it destroys the targeted monster by Battle you take half of its attack as damage. Demon Shadow Drain Curse!" The Chaos Number smashed the Chaos overlay unit with its scythe. Causing a dark fog in the shape of Gem-Knight Pearl. Its hand extended into its solid counterparts chest grabbing a glowing blue flame. It presented it to its master and the flame flew into Empire's chest. Rio looked at the duo, Empire looked as it was going to do Anything to win. Rio then noticed that Those gold eyes where permanent cause Kronos left eye was Still gold, while the tattoo eye was in its normal navy blue color. 'Kronos what is happening to you!' The man couldn't change tracks or respond he was to scared of the two Demons before him. Kronos laughed "Its kinda ironic I'm named after a Greek Titan who ruled time With a scythe now this monster shall do the same,Chaos 35 Attack TIME SHATTERING SLASH!" When The blade connected with the Cloaked man Xyz monster." Everything was quiet and everyone was frozen except for Kronos and the man."Who-who are you, you freak You're a monster!" Kronos snickered "I got to say I liked it better when you were quiet and heres some advice Don't be Quick to Judge!" Kronos then swiped his hand down a glass shattering noise rang. The cloaked man was ejected. Astral looked at the teen"**Kronos don't let power take hold. I know you can now see me." A yellow image stayed a blur." But I'm more worried on helping you."**

Cloaked Man: Eliminated

Kronos looked on"One step closer Now Who's NEXT!"

* * *

**Number C35: Shadow Empire V: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz **

**ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

**Three Level 5 Monsters**

**This card is not effected by Traps or Spells during the Battle Phase. When "Number 35: Empire" is attached as a Xyz Material it gains this Effect.**

**• You can Detached 1 material from this Card And Target one Monster on your opponents Field. This card gains the attack of the Target. If that card is Destroyed by battle even after this effect is played. Draw 1 Card During the End phase of the turn you activated this effect(*Kronos will Have the Card But its Draw Offscreen.*)**

**Big Bang Overlay **

**During Your Main Phase if you have no monsters on your field. Special summon two "Big Bang" monsters from your deck. You can special summon one Xyz monster and attach these cards as overlay units.(This counts as a Xyz summon) No LIGHT monsters can attack this turn.**

* * *

**Kronos:Oh come on I lost**

**Galaxy: Kinda obvious you're my character I make your moves**

**Kronos: *Facepalms* Why didn't I realize That Earlier**

**Galaxy:well a deal's a deal,anyways sorry for taking so long Writers block Got me. **

**Kite: Short Writers Block **

**Galaxy:Put a can in it Kite,anyways I'm back and Better than ever I'll try to Make more chapters. I'm still open for Ideas, so pm me If any come to mind. Also please Review It really Helps me. Also it gives me more Encouragement to make even greater chapters. Well got get back to working on the next Chapter.**

***Galaxy Disappears In Dark Fire* **


	13. Chapter 13: Numeron

**Galaxy: Well Chapter 12 was a shocker**

**Yuma: Well Lets see think about what you did Dark Shadow inside Kronos that has 3 chains left which intentions we don't know about. Rio slapped Kronos. And to top it off C35 appeared.**

**Galaxy: True and I don't own Yugioh Zexal I Do own my characters though,also Since I cant leave s poll without all but two people with a Tie I had to Decide who Anubis Faces First. So like it or lump it I Chose**

* * *

Well heres The heated Duel Between Kronos And Nightshrowd in Dragons Dojo Field.

Kronos:Lp 3700

Nightshrowd:Lp 1700

"Nightshrowd Laughed You may have a Chaos Number but I have this **Number 81:** **Red-Eyes Nightshade Dragon**!" A Seal shaped like a Claw appeared and started morphing From one finger a hand with a other claw formed the end of the end of tge body tail four wings. All were similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Then three heads That also were Similar to Red-Eyes appeared the middle head had a Glowing Yellow 81 on it.

**Number 81: Red-Eyes Nightshade Dragon: Rank 9(Basically Nightshrowd overlayed 2 Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon) DARK ****Dragon/Xyz****ATK 3200/ ****DEF 1500**

"Hah Your Chaos number is out of its League this Card shall end it Attack That Fool Empire Night Fire Blast." The three Heads fired a Huge Blast of three Fireballs But the Target of it turned Into energy and Dissappeared. "What whats with the Houdini act there!" Kronos Smiled as he irritated the masked man. "Nothing I just played **Number** **Break** Allowing me to Negate your Attack and _Gain_ Life points equal to C35's attack points by sending it to the Grave myself,And theres Blast Gain You take Half of the Life Points I Gain.

Kronos: Lp 6700

Nightshrowd: Lp 200

Mr. Heartland was astonished "Incredible the Takana line has done it again, they always seem to barely take a hit!" Kronos started to sweat 'For how long can I keep my Takana Facade up. I have to allow one more turn to pass.' "Alright I end." Kronos thought how this draw could make or break this duel. "I Draw! Yes I activate One Day Of Peace we both draw one card and for my and your next turn neither of us takes Battle Damage. I'll set a two cards and Thats all." Nightshrowd had it,he Didn't care what Anubis said he was using his chaos number. "I Draw, time to show you that I have a Chaos Number Too! CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION!" Nightshrowd was enveloped in a Dark Aura that literly turned him into a shadow. The mask was the only part that was left. "**Rise Chaos Number 81: Red-Eyes Nightshrowd Dragon!" **The seal looked like Nightshrowd's mask But it only morphed into a giant lookalike body of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but Then Seven heads Appeared one of the Had the Nightshrowd Mask and was lager than the rest. The Purple 81 was on the chest.

**Number C81: Red-Eyes Nightshrowd Dragon: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 3200/DEF 1500 **

"Now With Under 1000 Life Points I use Its effect,which I can Use Twice By Detaching Two materials I can Banish Two monsters and Deal You there Combined Attack as Damage,Nightshrowd Cannon!" The seven heads hit Kronos. The only thing is When he got up. He wasn't in Heartland, but seeing a White Chinese Dragon and blonde being attacked. Though he wasn't alone Tachyon was next to him. "Master does that human." Kronos looked again to see Mizael As a HUMAN! Then The white dragon charged at the two Lost Wanderers. Taking them through time. Till they got to were Kronos thought was impossible. Anubis ruled Everything. Barians,Astral,and Human Beings were his slaves and his throne Shocked Kronos the most. For his Throne was Kronos' grave. Tachyon Roared in Total Rage. Then He was Floating above something he could only guess was the Barian homeworld. A voice Boomed "**KRONOS TAKANA! YOU ARE FACING AN INCREDIBLE FORCE SO WE MUST NOW HELP YOU**!" Kronos then saw that it wasn't Anything Barian. He saw Seven Cards Surrounding a light. "**WE SHALL CREATE THE TOOL TO THE BANE OF ANUBIS!**" A new Card Appeared, he his Big Bang Cards started to change. Tachyon roared "_My brethren of_ _Master's deck take Your true forms_." Kronos smiled "Thank you whatever you are I Wont Fail!" **  
**

Kronos: Lp 1200

He was back at the duel With Nightshrowd Playing **Red Shade**. Great the No battle Damage card. "I Draw! I activate **Xyz D.D Cosmo Return**. I can send two Xyz monsters from my grave or Banish zone and then Draw Cards equal two one of their rank. I choose Shadow Empire, So I draw five cards. Perfect I special summon two Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon through there effects."

Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon x2: Lv 8 DARK Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0

"Then I chain both of them with two, **Helios Dragonfire** since a dragon monster was special summoned I can special summon them. Nightshrowd's eyes grew as wide that you could see them behind the mask. "Wha-what the those cards- yo-you never had cards like that!" Kronos laughed "My deck is of the Cosmos and can change these are there true forms. The dragons they were meant to be."

**Helios Dragonfire x2:Lv 5 FIRE Dragon ATK 2150/DEF 950 **

"I overlay these Level 5 monsters to build the overlay network to Xyz summon." The Galaxy portal exploded revealing a seal colored like Number 107 and shaped like a Roman shield. The shield started forming armored arms with a shield on the left arm and a bow on the right. The rest of the armor was looked impenatrable and only his two white eyes appeared. A blue 5 was glowing on his sword as the number picked it up. A Blue Aura encased the warrior. Kronos pulses his own blue aura as he cried "Warrior servant to a might of a dragon, a Knight with no king,Who master is the Universe and seeker of ending all Destroyers of the world! Charge **Number 5:** **Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot**!"

**Number 5: Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot:Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1000 **

Then I special Summon Xyz Wyvern!" A red Xyz portal appeared but a dragons head came out of the portal. Roaring as it looked at the masked man.

**Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000 **

This started to anger Kage watching from his arena "Stop Special Summoning fool!" Damon Looked at the Field "Wait no way!" Kronos slammed a card on his duel disk "I now summon **Topaz Dragon**!" The Crystalline Dragon appeared before Kronos Ready for battle.

**Topaz Dragon: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0**

"Then For the sake of the Time Ill overlay All Four these monsters to build the overlay network two times in order to twin Xyz summon. Two galaxy portals appear with A flash Of an 107 and a 58 . "Go Now!"

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon:Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz

ATK 3000/DEF 2500

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent/Xyz **

**ATK 2800/DEF 2000 **

"Now Go Number 5 effect detach a material to add a spell to my hand. Now go **Rank-Up Magic,Genesis Force **this ranks up Tachyon! Now Tachyon CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Tachyon Absorbed light energy and entered seal Form. The seal form exploded and a bright new blue seal took its place. Kronos' blue aura appeared shining a Glorious hope against The Darkness.

"From the depths of my soul this dragon takes flight Rise reincarnation of Willpower **Chaos Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord!" **The dragon took its Stance and roared.

**Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord:Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

"Then its effect sending Red shade Back to your Hand, Now C107 Attack Tachyon Buster!" The dragon Engulfed the field in fire. Leaving no trace of Nightshrowd's Field.

Kronos-Winner

Kronos went to his Ride out as Medics grabed his opponent, but before they took him. He used his new number Grabbing metod the Tachyon shockwave to blast a wave of Barian energy to grab the number, Though it took more Effort with the chaos number. Then got out of the arena. When his screen of last duel appeared. His eyes widened as he knew what would happen.

*Last Duel Arena*

Nicholas:Lp 1000 Field: Number 62: Trickster Magician Oz( 5 Detach Counters)

Anubis: Lp 3800 Field: Number 22: Zombiestien

Arena spell:Xyz Coliseum: You can Place an "Detach Counter" on the card ibstead of Detaching a Xyz material.

Anubis laughed as he sees Nicholas Cringe in the Shadow Duel "Awww look at Nicholas crying and twitching in Pain, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Nicholas Felt somthing inside him stir. He felt like this sorrow will stop. Even if he must place his sorrow on somthing body pulsed, his eyes turn green 'Kronos...' the pulse grew stronger,'I will...' It grew stronger 'PLACE THIS SORROW ON YOU!' He screamed in sorrow! Then glared at Anubis a green Aura that grew Larger,and larger. "MY SORROW SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE! **_CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION_**!"

Kronos looked in horror "No!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**Number C107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

**3 Level 9 monsters**

**If This card is summoned by ranking up "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" This cards effect cannot be negated. When this card xyz summoned return one card your opponent control to his hand; When this card has xyz materials it can once per turn negate monsters, spell and trap cards effect. Once per turn you can detach xyz material from this card to destroy all other monsters on the field.**

**Rank up magic,Genesis Force**

**Target 1 ****face-up ****Xyz Monster**** you control; Xyz Summon 1 "****CXyz****" or "****Number** **C" Monster ****with the same****Type**** and ****Attribute**** as the target, and 1****Rank**** higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (****Xyz Materials** **attached to that monster also become ****Xyz Materials**** on the new****Xyz****Monster) This summon cannot be negated.**

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

**2 LIGHT or WATER monsters**

**If "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is on the field it gains half this cards attack points. You can detach an overlay unit to turn a opponents monster's attack to zero,this effect is not negated by "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.**

******Number 81: Red-Eyes Nightshade Dragon: Rank 9 ****DARK ****Dragon/Xyz****ATK 3200/ ****DEF 1500**

**Two Level 9 monsters**

**You Can detatch one material from this card. All Dragon Monsters on the field Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card Cannot attack if it has No overlay units,or if you opponent controls a "Red-eyes" monster.**

**Number C81: Red-Eyes Nightshrowd Dragon: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 3200/DEF 1500**

** Three Level 9 "Dragon" Monsters**

**You can Special summon this card using a "********Number 81: Red-Eyes Nightshade Dragon" (all materials attached to that monster are attached this card) No effect that targets this card are negated As long as it has a material attached. If you have less than or equal to 1000 life points. You can use this effect.**

**Twice per Turn: You can Detach a material from this card. You can banish one monster from your opponents Graveyard, deal the attack points of that monster to an opponent as damage.**

**********Number 5: Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot:Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1000 **

**********Two Level 5 monsters**

**********When a "Tachyon" monster is on the field other than this card. All xyz monsters you control cannot be Destroyed by Battle or Card Effects. During Either players Turn you can detach. A material to activate one of these effects. **

**********• You can Add one spell card to your hand. This card Cannot attack on the turn You activate this effect. **

**********•If you control an Xyz monster other than this Card. You can Add one dragon type monster to your hand. You cant summon any other type of monster except Dragon Monsters.**

**************Helios Dragonfire: Lv 5 FIRE Dragon ATK 2150/DEF 950**

**************If a dragon type monster that is not a FIRE Monster, You can Special summon this card From your Hand. You cannot chain two of these cards to one summon. **

******************Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000**

******************When you Xyz summon a monster, you can Special Summon this Card(From your hand.**

**********************Topaz Dragon: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0 **

**********************Normal monster**

* * *

**********************Galaxy: Welp Nicholas Snapped and this chapter is over plz Review. **


	14. Chapter 14:Garnov's Return,95's wrath

**Galaxy:I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**Vector:Just gave to say Im going to be in all Of Galaxy's Chats So GET USED TO IT **

**Kevin: Oh great You taking all the time**

**Vector:Get back to your Sonic Fanfiction!**

* * *

Kronos was now looking at his Friend Turn his Enemy again. " Nicholas Laughed at his New Chaos number appear. " Go **Chaos Number 62: True Hope Magician—Oz Reborn**!" Oz appeared from the portal no seal form at all, He was wearing more green though. His suit was larger and more Dazzling His hat was Gone He had a green Cape now. A gold Tie and scepter with a strait sword blade on the. On the scepter was a Glowing Green 62 the flamed like all chaos numbers do.

**Number C62: True Hope Magician—Oz Reborn: Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 2300/DEF 4500 **

"Now Its effect switching All montsers attack and defense and thanks to this field spell in play no detaching needed. "

Number C62: ATK 4500

Nunber 22:ATK 1000

"ATTACK ULTIMATE TORNADO VOLT!"

*Somewhere in the Arena*

Garnov Takana was Waiting for his sons to show. Wearing his normal Suit nothing was proud of Both of them, they were fighting to save the world. That was somthing he knew he had to see one of them do. "Ahh my Old Friend Garnov." The man turned to see Tron. "Byron You got-Younger?" Tron laughed "I go by Tron now Garnov also your sons have been. Hmn how should I put this, Out of conduct." Garnov's eyebrow rose a little. "And you are telling me this Why?" Tron Laughed "Ohh nothing Only wanted to Give you these" he threw Four cards, they were blank for three seconds then all of them appeared with pictures. "_Numbers!_" Tron laughed look they can effect you if you look closely my dear friend. These numbers are yours to keep. Use them well." then he Vanished. Garnov looked at the Familar pictures until a deep and angry voice broke his daze. He turned to see Shark, "Reginald Kastle what appoint do I have for this 'Pleasure' to meet you." Shark was silent then yelled "YOU'RE SON IS TAKING AWAY MY SISTER FROM MY LIFE SO I'LL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM KRONOS' LIFE FOREVER!"

Garnov blinked 'Yup he's possessed by Number 32: Shark Drake, I can't let Kronos near him'. "Fine if its a duel you want I'll crush you." He Shark already had his D-Gazer and Duel Disk on so they just activated. "Duel Gazer Set!" A Large D-Gazer appeared it was Gray with a blue lens and covered almost half of his Face(Exactly Rei's D-Gazer that looks like Godzilla compared to the other D-Gazers). "Duel Form Engage!" Data started forming around Garnov's body until his clothes were out of sight. When the data dispersed Garnov was in A Duel outfit. It was a Scarlet muscle shirt, With some type of black leather jacket. On the jacket was a Shoulder plate on the right shoulder. The pate itself had one row of Spikes through the middle of it. His pants were orange with a red stripe on the outward side of the pants. He had a D-Pad like object on a holster. "Duel disk SET!" The D-pad Glowed as more Data appeared. A large Automated Draw set duel Disk(Basicly Dr. Crowlers Duel Disk on a Character who doesn't Need Intimation to win.) The Duel Disk was All red with a Clear view to show the Shuffling. Some Spectators crowded together to see that Finalist's Father Duel.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Garnov: Lp 4000

Shark: Lp 4000

Shark sneered at his, backstabber of a friend's Father. "I'll go First Draw! I'll Use **Shark Pile Up** I can Xyz Two Cards From my hand so I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK 1900/DEF 1000

Then I'll use its effect Detach a overlay unit Yo deal 400 points of Damage For each Card In my Hand. I got three so your slamed with 1200 points of damage Takana!" The Missles hit Garnov but he just shook it of. "Is that all you Got!" Garnov laughed in pity of Shark.

Garnov: Lp 2800

Aero Shark Overlay Unit (1)

"Grr, I end my turn!"

Garnov grinned as his first card is drawn for him as he grabbed the card "I Draw First I'll activate **Trigger Happy Shuffle** this card allows me to draw two cards every Time my deck Is Shuffled. Then I'll Activate **Gemini Power Reactor Gate**! A giant Machine Appeared Behind Garnov. "This bad Boy allows Me to Normal And Gemini Summon as Many Times as I want as Long as I shuffle a Gemini monster into my Deck. Now For this Gemini Recharge I reveal two level four or Below Gemini Monsters and add another copy of them into my hand from my deck. Which means I have to shuffle." The cards enter the clear compartment and everyone sees it shuffle and draw two cards from the deck. "Now I'll summon **Gemini dragonfiend** !" A dragon like Demon Appeared. Covered in Blue Armor. Its claws and feet were the same crane game like hands and feet

**Gemini Dragonfiend: Lv 4 WATER Fiend/Gemini ATK 1500/ DEF 400 **

"Then I'll Return A gemini monster to my Deck. Then shuffle it and draw two cards To Gemini summon." And thanks to Its effect I can normal summon With no go now as I Normal and Gemini summon Darkstorm Dragon!" The Dragons body stared Flying Revealing The Tornado for the tail. It had torn wings and a Dorsal fin.

Darkstorm Dragon: Lv 8 DARK Dragon/Gemini ATK 2700/DEF 2500

Now Galaxy Queens Light(I use This card Waaaayy too much) To make Them all Level eight. Now I overlay these Monsters To build The overlay Network!" The Three monsters turn into orbs of energy, one blue one yellow one purple. A galaxy portal Appeared and the orbs flew in and The portal exploded. "Son of Chaos hear my cry transport yourself to this place for this humble game, Appear **Number 76: Dragon** **Taming Child—****Time Distorting Prince** !" A seal that looked like a locket appeared. The two latches opened to reveal a portal with a Teen wearing Black Luster Soldier's armor only it was all sky blue. The helmet had a visor though. Ther was a chain on the left arm. Conected to a blue version of Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Shark Gasped as the Face of the armored teen was Kronos.

**Number 76: Dragon** **Taming Child—****Time Distorting Prince: Rank 8 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 1500**

"I activate **XYZ Price** taking all of the overlay units then All warrior type monsters gain 1000 attack points for each one

Number 76: ATK 6000 Overlay unit(s) 0

Aero Shark: Overlay uunit(s) 0

Attack Time STREAM!" The warrior Aimed his saber at Aero Shark. At the hilt A ghostly clock materialized. The clock hands spun at incalculable speeds. Ending up at 12:00 A mystic blue energy entered the blade and with a bong of the Clock A blue Lazier was Fired By the sword. Cleaving strait through Aero Shark. It hit directly into Shark's mark given by Number 32.

Garnov:WINNER

Shark:LOSER

Back at Nicholas' Duel

Nicholas:Lp 1000 Field:Number C62: True Hope Magician-Oz Reborn (7 Detach Counters)

Anubis:Lp 200 Field:A Cat of Ill Omen,Gravekeeper's Curse, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier

Anubus' Turn

"I ACTIVATE **DOOM TABLET** CHANGING ALL MY MONSTERS TO LEVEL TWELVE!"

A Cat of Ill Omen:Lv 12

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier:Lv 12

Gravekeeper's Curse:Lv 12

"NOW I OVERLAY THEM TO BUILD" THE OVERLAY NEWORK TO XYZ SUMMON!" Instead of a portal a Black Hole appeared and sucked in the overlay units. "Rise from Your Tomb God of Armageddon,Number of Egypt and soon to rule all of your kind. Anihalate the World **Number 95:Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon**!" A Giant Pyramid rises out of the Black Hole. It instantly started crumbling. A 150 Ft jet black tail smash into the ground, While eight 45 Ft wings that were black on the outside purple on the inside. A black head similar to Slifer the Sky dragon without its smaller mouth. The teeth were made of obsidian, and lava pooled in its mouth. Two pairs of eyes opend two on each side of its head. The color was blood red and it glowed like a fire. Its hands appeared out of its shadowed and were unattached. They floated there ready to grip its prey. An Eye opened in its chest causing strange purple marks to appear on the body. In the eye was a glowing 95. In all it looked like the bringer of the end.

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000**(Its a God's Number People)

"N-No Way that thing is _HUGE_ I mean how, how is a Number like that Even exist!" This statement from his victim made Anubis laugh."Simple I made this card im a god After all I am a GOD!" Nicholas Eyes Widened. Anubis continued"I activate **95's Curse** For this turn this spell card negates all Monster Card Effects except for Dragon monsters. So I'm afraid this is The end, Attack Shadow Shatter. The Dragon gaped its mouth sending a torrent of lava and dark lighting at Number C62. Melting it to literally nothing.

Anubis:WINNER

Nicholas:LOSER

Nicholas,Eyes turned hollow his body covered in ash and steaming all over his body muttered his last words. "You'll be stopped, I swear..." Anubis turned around smirk on his face "You Can Try!"

* * *

**Galaxy: For the sake of my time No Cards Stats today. This Chapter took Forever and I hope Not to Make the same mistakes next chspter**

**Vector: He's been having a Rough time Plz review it will bring his spirits up and Speed us to the sequel. **

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire***

**Vector:Wait WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE!*Runs off trying to find Galaxy* **


	15. Chapter 15: Kronos and Mizael, BLS Rises

**Galaxy:Well I "didn't" think Number 76 would be such a "Big Deal"**

**Vector:So Kage,Damon,Anubis,and last but not least Kronos are in the Finals **

**Galaxy:Yup And the duels will Be intense Each over a chapter long,Understand I'm taking my time out to make sure I end this story with a Bang.**

**Vector:With the Final Duel Being maybe four to five**** Chapters**

**Galaxy:And Just because I'm becoming sappy I'm adding a Short Epilogue Saga to lead into the sequel**

**Vector:Wow getting Generous are we well He doesn't own Yugioh Zexal and He only owns His Characters and Cards.**

**Galaxy:Plus Im taking Side Story Requests so if you want me to dive into a certain character,or plot I created just Speak up. I seriously am needing ideas people The sequel needs some help for the first few chapters. Lets get started.**

* * *

Horror was written all over Kronos,Damon,and Rio's faces when the saw Nicks body after the duel with Anubis. Seeing this made Kronos' blue aura erupt. "I'll destroy that God if its the last thing I do!" Rio and Damon backed off seeing that Kronos was not going to listen to reason. Well until a deep voice said "Kronos calm down, This is not going to fix it." Kronos stopped his aura rampage and turned around "Father." Garnov was embraced by Damon and Kronos stood there in shock. "Father why are You here and not in a suit?" The man laughed "Ahh right I'm here because of two things,one to see you both in the semifinals of the second bracket,second we live in Heartland Now. Kronos and Damon's eyes widened "What!" Kronos said it with a bit of excitement, then a scowl appeared on his face. "Whats the catch I know it can't be that easy?" Garnov had a small smirk "You were one to tell facial expressions to a T, the catch is you two are stuck going to school." Kronos sighed after this and Damon drop to his knees and did Darth Vader's dramatic "NOOOOOOOOO!" Rio smiled "well From were you are your probably going to be in my school. "Yeah that also means I'm going to deal with fangirls,Darn I don't know how..." He remembered Rio was there so he left. He needed to anyways.

Kronos' Room in the Takana Suite

As soon as he got two his room, the pulse of pain hit. He ran to the bathroom and started coughing up blood. Mizael then appeared "**Your 'tough guy act' isn't going to last long. This happens every day now,heck one day it happened six times**." It took five minutes for Kronos to stop. "Listen Mizael after all this time now you talk. Not only that but of all the things we can discus its my curse and how its effected me. So why you know I can't stop the curse so what have you come here to do." Mizael glared "**I came out to tell you its not ONLY you effected by this curse do you think I don't feel pain,that I enjoy seeing you like this. First I only thought of my mission,but that was an excuse to hide away the guilt I have done. I don't think of you as a vessel I respect you,I never thought Tachyon would choose anyone but me. Yet here you are,I don't care if you don't think of me as a friend or a partner. Just at the very least treat me as a person,well Barian more likely,never mind don't treat me as a thing**." Kronos was taken for surprise "I was wondering if you caught on that. Look you should've said so,look We're facing a god,but As not just a Human and Barian. We're taking him down as partners." Mizael paused and then slowly smiled "**Alright then lets finish him**." Kronos heard knocking on his door and Damon's voice."Dad needs us now in the duel arena."

At the Suite's Duel arena

Damon and Kronos tiredly got to the arena. "Sorry for calling you out so late in the night but I had to give you these." Garnov threw two wristbands with the same center as the duel disk that appeared from data. Those are new Duel Disks. They form themselves from Data. They also have the Duel Gazer's phone function. That and the Duel Pads Functions Its perfect for you two, since neither of you use Duel Gazers at all. Kronos smirked "Ive been having enough of using that Duel Disk Tron gave me anyways." Garnov chuckled "Now get some sleep The semifinals Are tomorrow."

WDC Semifinals

Kronos Looked as his Galaxy-Eyes rival almost get killed. "Darn you Tron,I would stop you if Anubis wasn't around." Mizael looked at Kronos strangely "**But Kage is our opponent**?" "I know that I meant that he's the problem we have to deal with in the end." Kronos got of his Family Helicopter and walked up to Kage. "So you're ready to lose Kage." "Only if you're ready to Die Takana."

"Duel Gazer Set!" Kronos Tattoo appeared bit before it did his body pulsed with energy with the shadow inside him free from another chain. His tattoo morphed and it had now became sharper. Having a sharp point instead of a smooth curve. The bottom almost met his chin. It looked similar to a dragons right wing and tail. His eye then turned from its golden color to a dark blue. Kage's Egyptian eye symbol appeared like a ghost than a powerful presence. "Duel Disk Set!" Kage's Ancient Duel Disk released its wing with the card spaces. Kronos wristband's center glowed and like Garnov data Flowed from the device and swirled around Kronos' arm forged familiar shape. The data dissolved and a navy blue Duel Disk was on his arm. It was a strait with the card spaces It had a dragon on the side,its mouth opened revealing Kronos' deck.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Kage:4000

"Here we are Galaxy Number Card owners Kage and Kronos Duking it out. What shall happen?" Kage chuckled "I'll win,I Draw Takana. Then I summon** Starfleet Commander Darsk** in attack mode!"

**Starfleet Commander Darsk: Lv 4 WIND Warrior ATK 1400/Def 200**

"I'm setting two facedowns and endMy Turn. Kronos looked at his hand and Smiled "I draw and I activate **Normal Assault Gate Release** I choose Three of the same Normal Monsters from my deck now Guess them right there yours,guess them wrong I get to summon them." Kage thought to Normal monters,"Hah cant fool me the only normal monsters in you deck are Topaz Dragon!" Kronos laughed so hard it hurt confusing Mizael. "Hahah Nope Now rise All Three of My Blue Eyes White Dragons!" The Dragons appeared from the clouds roaring So loud the hole Audience heard it with ease."

Blue-Eyes Whitel Dragon x3: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Yuma's gang was hanging out with Garnov and Rio. Sadly for Garnov he was signing autographs. Thankfully the Dragons appearance stopped them. Bronk's eyes sparkled "Man those Dragons are awesome still,and this time all three are there." Kronos smirk never faded when Kage's scowl aimed at him. "Then Ill play **Sacrifice for Ultimate Artillery **sending all monsters from my hand to the grave to add one spell to my Hand. I'll pick Card of Sanctity and so I get a new Hand! Then I banish A Dark and a Light To summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER-ENVOY OF THE BEGINING!"

* * *

**Athour Made Cards**

******Starfleet Commander Darsk: Lv 4 WIND Warrior ATK 1400/Def 200**

******This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. You can tribute a Starship or Starfleet monster and increase the level of this monster by the level of the tributed monster**

******Normal Assault Gate Release**

******Choose one normal monster from your deck,you opponent must guess the monsters name corectly. If right they gain control of it and any copy in your deck,wrong and the monster and its copies are special summoned to your side of the field**

**********Sacrifice for Ultimate Artillery**

**********Send all monsters from your hand to the grave, Then search your deck for one spell card and add it too your hand**

* * *

**********Vector:And here come the ninja weapons**

**********Galaxy:Welp Kronos summoned a very powerful monster**

**********Vector: All the Blue-Eyes and BLS Epic**

**********Galaxy:Review Please Reveiw People,on another note until next time**

**********Vector: Also I'm still not evil**

**********Galaxy:Enough of this**

***********Galaxy and Vector Disappear in Dark Fire***


	16. Chapter 16:The Takana Brothers

**Galaxy: Well Kronos Is at his Ace Monsters out but something's up**

**Vector: Galaxy I'm confused as much as the readers, you forgot you know what happens**

**Galaxy:Why you want me to leave and throw you at your haters**

**Vector:NO no more yelling, no more**

**Galaxy:Now as Vector whines his heart out I'll do the disclaimer,I do not own Yugioh Zexal(Would I be doing this If I Did!) I only own my Characters and Cards. Lets Get on With the Story. In the mean time**

***Disappears in** **Dark**** Fire***

* * *

With Mizael

Kronos laughed, though he had some guilt of not mentioning it to Mizael. That was the for now who cares its working and he's winning cause of it. Nothing felt as good as this. The yellow being finally put the pieces together and saw what he was doing. Mizael came up with a plan of his own 35 number glowed on his his hand. "Time to rid this hatred from your master, and Kronos will get stronger cause of it."

Back at the Duel

Kronos:Lp 4000 Field:Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning

Kage:Lp 4000 Field:******Starfleet Commander Darsk**

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: Lv 8 LIGHT Warrior ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Whats the matter Kage,No more insults? Oh I know You're Puzzled in fear as I'll end you in one turn GO BLUE-EYES WHITE LIGHTING,BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER CHAOS BEGINNING SLASH!" The dragons three seperate blasts of lighting hit the comander, when the Legendary Chaos monster cleaved downward into the smokescreen. A loud cland was heard. When the smoke cleared the comander had a barrier blocking the sword Of the soldier.

Kage:Lp 4000

"What the theres no possible way you stopped all my monsters attacks!" The Shadow Duelist laughed "Simple I played **Mirror Starship Fleet**, a trap card that ends the battle phase and summons a **Mirror Starship Token** to my field."

**Mirror Starship Token: Lv 3 LIGHT Machine/Token ATK 0/DEF 0**

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Kronos almost growled like a animal. Then he felt strange but shook it off. Kage smiled"I Draw! Yes I'll let **Cloned Corporal **take the show"

**Cloned Corporal: Lv 1 LIGHT Warrior ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Then I use My commander's effect draining my token's power. Thus it now gets a level increase making it level seven. And my corporal can change its level to one warrior monster on my field."

Commander: Lv 7

Corporal: Lv 7

"Now I overlay my two level seven monstera to build the overlay network." The two monsters turned into the overlay units, then entered the galaxy portal. Which exploded in a few seconds after the units entered. "Soaring through space the impenetrable defense. Wings of crystal deflect all,assuming command! I Xyz summon Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!" The giant fighter appeared with a glowing blue flame surrounding it indicating it was in defense mode. "Ahh right my Monster can't attack,well I'll just set this and end my turn."

Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk: Rank 7 WIND Machine/Xyz ATK 0/DEF 3000 (Defense mode)

Kronos thought it was weird. Kage just laughed and stayed calm. 'What no effect from His Number whats his game he could've tried what he pulled last time' Kronos thought as he planned his move. Thinking back to their first duel.

Flashback to The duel in the end of chapter 7

Kage: Lp 3000 Field:Number 42

Kronos: Lp 4000 Field: Number 107, Big Bang Gladiator Master(Man I'm goning to miss those old cards, I going to have to do more flash backs)

Kage's Turn

"I'll use my Numbers effect summoning four Battle Eagle Tokens, all for the price of one overlay unit. Also these tokens count as Numbers(yeah I went with the manga effect)!" Four miniature versions of 42 appeared.

Battle Eagle Tokens x4: Lv 6 WIND Machine/Token ATK 2000/DEF 0

"Hahahahah,try getting out of this one TAKANA!"

End of Flashback

Kronos shook his head 'No time for that time for the here and now!' "I draw! Alright I'll use my Black Luster Soldier's effect! This will rid me of that Galaxy monster out of your evil hands. Banish it now Chaos Dispel!" The warrior pointed its sword at the spacecraft creating a portal. Then chains wrapped around it and the warrior fell. The portal closed just as fast. "Huh,where did that come from?" Kage laughed and pointed to his trap card Fiendish Chain. "You didn't think that I wouldn't prepare for BLS! Takana you're so naive at times its so funny! You have no chance against Anubis, you can barely beat ME!" Kronos anger was about to explode when a glowing 35 appeared on his neck. "Gahh, 35 what are you doing?" Mizael then appeared "He's absorbing in your hatred powering his Chaos state." He waited till Empire was done "Better?" Kronos smirked "Yeah, HEY KAGE!" Kage jumped at his opponents yelling and almost fell of the tower. "WHAT,Look I've got you beat but thats NO REASON TO KILL ME!" Kronos laughed "Got me I think not, I'm playing the spell card **Dragon Un-Slain** this allows me to banish any three dragons from my grave or field, and draw three cards. As a bonus I get those dragons back when the card is destroyed. So see yah for a bit my Blue-Eyes Trio!" The dragons roar and disappear in a flash of light,Kronos then draws his three cards. "Alright time for some heavy artillery! I special summon Radius the Half-Moon Dragon due to its effect, since you control a face up Xyz monster Not only is it special summoned it is also now a level eight monster." Half of the moon appeared and split revealing a dragon inside which roared as its eyes opened."

Radius the Half-Moon Dragon: Lv8 (originally 4) LIGHT Dragon ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"Then I'll overlay my BLS and Radius to build the overlay network." A 89 appeared on his neck as the galaxy portal exploded. Though like last time the seal didn't transform. "HAHAHAHA, Oh thats too Funny Takana Using A number that dosen't work." Kronos chuckled "Oh it works but first my Xyz Wyvern hits the stage." The galaxy portal reappeared. This time a dragons head came out of it

**Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000(Defense mode)**

"Then I'll use my Numbers effect Discarding one Card from My hand to Add one last material, Ally of Justice Catastor. So with that monster I now call forth **Number 89: Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress **to destroy you!" Catastor entered into the seal like last time. The seal started constructing the its body. The guns,sonic cannons rocke launchers. It was a huge Aircraft carrier with a dozen armies worth of tank tracks. Catastor made its jaw and gave a metalic roar.

**********Number 89:Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress: **Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 0—4200/DEF 100

"Sadly with that backrow I have to set a card and end." Kage started to sweat as he drew his card 'NO,NO,NO this can't be happening to me. I wanted to save this but you've forced my hand Takana.' Darkness started to cover Kage's body and he started laughing like a maniac. "YOU THINK WON TAKANA,HAH ILL BLOW YOU AWAY WITH THIS ONE CARD! GO **RANK-UP MAGIC,SHADOW ARMY OF ANUBIS**! HAHAHAHAHAH I REBUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK WITH MY NUMBER TO CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! **CHAOS NUMBER 42:STARSHIP ELITE GALAXY FLAGSHIP**!" 'Its official he has gone insane' Kronos' jaw dropped to see his Galaxy Number Rival rank-up his number. It Was purple like the old one but was a flagship that look strangly like a Star Destroyer. Only larger and more menacing with Gattling Cannons. "What in the is this Star Wars or something whats with you!" Kage was laughing like a psychopath. "I have you Dead now _TAKANA_,YOU're FINISHED."

**Number C42: Starship Elite Galaxy Flagship: Rank 8 WIND Machine/Xyz**

**ATK 500/DEF 4500(Defense mode)**

"Now I use my monsters effect Detaching two overlay units to special summon two Xyz monsters from my deck and those overlay units then attach themselves to these two Starship Cannon Jets. Two cannons with wings and rockets appeared with one overlay unit each Raced around the tower landing next to the flagship.

**Starship Cannon Jet x2: Rank 2 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

"Next I'll use both of their effects that'll hit you with 500 points of damage for each machine I control times two meaning time for you to get socked with 3000 points of damage hahahah." Kronos quickly activated his trap. "Go **Xyz Core Master Blast**!" Number 89 turned into a lazier that collided with the blast with the cannons knocking both duelists off there feet.

Kronos: Lp 1000

Kage: Lp 1000

"Wha-Wha Grr you activated a card that blasted the damage back to me as well. Whatever as long as my chaos number has 42 attached and its still standing,my other monsters will live on,HAHAHAHAHA JUST GIVE UP FOOLISH _TAKANA_!" Kronos smirked "Heh, I now see what I could've became, thanks Partner now lets end this. I DRAW! I activate Heavy Storm destroying all spells and traps." A typhoon destroyed the spells and traps and the Blue-Eyes White Dragons Returned. "I'll activate Polymerization fusing my Dragons for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the trio came together to forge one dragon With all their heads.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lv 12 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK 4500/DEF 3800

"Then I'll summon another **Xyz Wyvern** and overlay them both to build the overlay network to Xyz Summon,**Number 35:Empire**!" The seal appeared a transformed into Utopias Dark Brother.

Number 35:Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Then Rank-Up Magic,Limited Barian's Force, with this I rebuild the overlay network with 35, Chaos Xyz Change! Rise **Chaos** **Number 35:Shadow Empire V**!" The dreaded chaos number' seal appeared transforming and forging the scythe. It yelled its battle cry and readied its scythe

**Number C35: Shadow Empire V: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

"Heh Then Armored Xyz powering up Empire by equipping 89 and gaining my Fortress' attack points!" A glowing 89 appeared on Empire and his scythe grew till it was three stories. Empire holds it as if it was a feather.

Number C35: ATK 7200

"Now Shadow Empire V attack Time Shattering Slash!" The number Lift its scythe and charged for the starship dodging all its counter attacks, then with one slash he split it in half. Kronos the freezes time "That was for cursing me." He undid his freeze time with a swipe of his hand causing a shattering sound. Blue-Eyes charged its shot"And This,IS FOR USING MY FAMILY NAME AS AN INSULT BLUE-EYES NEUTRON BLAST!" The legendary dragon finished the rest of Kage's Field,Life Points,Sanity(Which he was losing already), and pride. "Master Anubis, why didn't you save me, this is impossible I wont allow it. I had a God on my side." Kage the once proud duelist eyes went to the back of his head and collapsed. Blood was somewhat flowing from Kronos' mouth but he lifted his hand and activated Tachyon Shockwave. He only took the number he didn't need another power controlling him as the chaos number caused the Shadow Duelist to go Insane. "Good riddance you piece of dirt." He the walked to the helicopter waiting to take him back to his place in the arena.

Meanwhile On Another Duel Tower Duel Arena

Anubis and Damon Glared at each other as the got off there Transports. "Hah you're Damon expected you to be taller,or stronger. Damon smirk then glared "I was just holding back" at that moment he was covered in lighting. Anubis chuckled and his dark aura appeared creating a arena of shadows "Alright Then LET THE SHADOW GAME AND YOUR DEATH BEGIN!"

* * *

**Number 35:Empire: Rank 4 DARK ****Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/ DEF 2000**

**2 level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn,During either players turn, you can detach 1 overlay unit to gain one monsters orginal Attack until the end** **phase**

**Number 89: Catastor Dragon Ally Fortress: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 100**

**2 Level 8 Monsters**

**When this card is summoned without "Ally of Justice Catastor" it has zero attack points and cannot use its effect,unless you discard a card to add "Ally of Justice Catastor" as an overlay unit. You can detach 1 ovelay unit to Attack Twice as long as a LIGHT monster is on the field.**

**Number C35: Shadow Empire V: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz**

**ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

**3 Level 5 Monsters**

**This card is not effected by Traps or Spells during the Battle Phase. When "Number 35: Empire" is attached as a Xyz Material it gains this Effect.**

**• You can Detached 1 material from this Card And Target one Monster on your opponents Field. This card gains the attack of the Target. If that card is Destroyed by battle even after this effect is played. Draw 1 Card During the End phase of the turn you activated this effect**

**Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000**

**When you Xyz summon a monster, you can Special Summon this Card(From your hand.**

**Number C42: Starship Elite Galaxy Flagship: Rank 8 WIND Machine/Xyz**

**ATK 500/DEF 4500**

**3 Level 8 monsters **

**You can detach two materials from this card two special summon two Machine type Xyz monsters from your Extra deck; Attaching those detached materials(This summon counts as an Xyz summon) When this card is summoned By ranking up Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk it gains this effect.**

**•Your opponent can only target this card for card effects and battle**

******Starship Cannon Jet: Rank 2 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

******3 Level 2 monsters**

******Once per turn;You can detach one material from this card and inflict 500 points of damage for each Machine type monster you control.**

**********Cloned Corporal: Lv 1 LIGHT Warrior ATK 0/DEF 0**

**********Once Per turn Target one Warrior Monster This card becomes the same level as that target.**

**************Xyz Core Master Blast!**  


**************Tribute one Xyz monster on your side of the field, your opponent takes the same effect damage as you until the end phase.**

******************Mirror Starship Fleet**  


******************If your opponents monster attacks, end the battle phase and special summon one Mirror Starship Token.**

******************Rank-Up Magic,Shadow Army of Anubis**

******************Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon 1 "CXyz" or "Number C" with the same Type and 1 Rank higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also becomes Xyz Material on the new Xyz Monster). When that monster is Special Summoned, you opponent Cannot activate Counter Trap Cards.**

**********************Dragon Un-Slain**

**********************Target three monsters on your field or in your graveyard and banish those targets;If this card is destroyed those banished are special summoned onto your field**

* * *

**********************Galaxy:Well things are about to get real up in here**

**********************Vector:Is Damon The Raikage Or something,I mean Lighting Is Flowing Around Him**

**********************Galaxy:All that and More will be revealed in the next chapter until then plz review and/or Pm me with any ideas before this is over, then you'll have a sequel to tell me about.**

**********************Vector:Me and Galaxy are out of here**

**********************Galaxy:*Rasengan appears in hand* Do not steal my lines**

**********************Vector:Okay just don't go Minato on me**

***********************Galaxy and Vector Disappear in Dark Fire* **


	17. Chapter 17: Kronos The Prince,Rio's plan

**Galaxy:Well This story got interesting**

**Vector:Damon Just became the Raikage... HOW WOULDN'T GET EXICTING AND INTERESTING**

**Kage: He's not the Riakage**

**Vector:How did you get here**

**Galaxy: I let him in I mean Kronos kinda killed him, with his Blue-Eyes...**

**Kage: Wait He Killed ME**

**Vector: Yeah and you deserved it I mean you use his family as an insult**

**Galaxy:What Ever I don't own Zexal or Mia who belongs to Yin-Yang Yoh Time for a duel and Number**

* * *

At the duel

Damon chuckled as the lighting flew around him "Behold Anubis this is the power if Sargasso,THIS IS MY POWER!" Anubis tilt his head"What you going to do sparky give me a seizure?" Damon's eye twitched,"why I, Thats It you going to be decapitated when I'm done with you Anubis!" The god grinned "I admire your determination, how about this if I lose you get my number no need of your brothers powers. If you lose you'll take Kage's place as my right hand man." Damon paused then laughed "DEAL, you don't scare me FREAK!"

With Kronos

"Heh that faker had it coming,too bad I can't use this number until I fix my deck." Mizael appeared behind him."**Finally you be taught this, you see you can handle more numbers bring out limited force."** Kronos did as instructed,** "move 42 over it."** Again he followed and the number disappeared and the Rank-Up Magic glowed. "Whaaa, the number vanished!" The card's glow dimmed revealing Rank-Up Magic, Barian's Force. "Whoa, its effect no wonder the other Rank-Up Magic was called Limited Barian's Force! This one is like Genesis Force, why is that?" Mizael chuckled at Kronos's curiosity. "**Well its finally time to come clean, your not truly 100% human**." Kronos almost fainted " WHAAAAT!" Mizael shivered at the screamed "I can explain."

With Garnov

"WHAT KRONOS ISN'T TRULY HUMAN!" Rio and Tori looked at Kronos' father with looks of shock. Garnov sighed and scratched his neck. "Yes its seems he's been implanted with some kind of genetic warping...substance which increased some alien contamination in his body. Which I believe came from his Galaxy-Eyes which was sent to him." Rio glared at Garnov "I've been thinking you been holding back somthing." Tori then came out of shock and stepped forward "Then why am I here what does this have to do with me?" Garnov lifted his eyebrow "Its that pink being like that one Yuma has thats always floating around you the one you been trying in vain to hide from Tron." Tori's eyes widdend as Mia appeared. "**H-ho-How do you know, how do you _see_ me in the first place. That includes Astral too?**!" Garnov chuckled "Lets just say a little bird told me." He then pulled out his **Number 76: Dragon** **Taming Child—****Time Distorting Prince** shocking the girls. "This card is one of four numbers I received and it helped me obtain my info on Kronos' condition. Now this should be a shocker except for Mia but another Alien being is inside Kronos." Mia flinched, while Rio and Tori slowly tried to comprehend the sentence they just heard. "**So Astral was right there was something odd about Kronos and that yellow flaming**** image next to him. Though how does this effect Kronos' humanity?" **Garnov paused, 'That was a little easier than I thought' he cleared his throat 'Well I believe due to Anubis Kronos had something effecting him making every duel a shadow duel to him. Thus injuring his body continuously during this Duel tournament. I have a way to hinder it,but I need you to stall me some time." Rio glared at the man"You're changing the subject so I'll refresh your memory. What Happened to Kronos!" Garnov sighed "I did a check of his vitals and anger during the duel using a device I implanted into his Data Disk I gave him. I check his body and something was wrong with his blood." Rio and Tori gasped "Ther-there is something wrong with his blood?" The man nodded "Indeed his bloods color was pitch black. As frightful as that sounds it gets more horrifying. His bones have changed from carbon to the composition of a diamond, his muscles have increased and are as able to take more pressure than they should. His brain now is using 50% more than a normal man." Rio stopped him "We get it theres no way possible that those facts would add up but what do we do." Garnov face became a business stare "I cant fix him but I can hinder what Anubis did to we need to watch out for his Time Shattering Slash power because..."

Back with Kronos

"So I'm this Barian Prince of Time huh." Kronos stared upward into space Mizael floating next to him. "**Yes you see unlike Astral and Mia I'm not able to preform Zexal. Though soon you'll gain a power for yourself. I will help you none the less,no matter what**." Kronos got up "Heh,Like I need Zexal anyways. I should rest up so I'm ready to win the Finals!" "Not yet Kronos!" He turned around to see Tori and Rio duel gear ready in front of him. "What are you two doing?" Rio glared at him "Want a break go through us!" Kronos sigh "Bad time, on the other hand I'm going to need my rest so." His Data Disk and Duel Gazer Tattoo appeared turning his eye from gold to dark blue "I'll crush you!"

With the Semifinals

Damon's Data Dask appeared out of purple data on his right arm. Hit was black with crimson card spaces and a purple skull with six horns opened its mouth revealing saber teeth. Between the teeth was his cards. His black tattoo shapend like a tritent with the center of the middle blade in his left eye appeared. His whole eye went white. Anubis just activated his duel disk.

At both duels

**AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators that had gathered(only for the semifinals duel).** "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos' Duel

Kronos: Lp 4000

Rio: Lp 4000

Tori: Lp 4000

* * *

Semifinal Duel

Damon: Lp 4000

Anubis: Lp 4000

Anubis made a short chuckle"I'll go First Draw! Fate is on my side I play **Nile Tablet Spiritual Xyz **this allows me to banish 3 normal monsters and on my 7th Draw phase I can use them to Xyz summon so I'll chose my three level **Living Gates to The Dark God **and banish them to prepare my God Number. Then I'll play Swords of Revealing light and end my turn." Damon just then looked at him "Oh you're done. I'll draw then, I'll activate **FIEnd FiEld Crash** this means for every fiend monster either of us control I'll gain 400 life points,Also this card banishes every field spell in your deck!" Anubis confindence faltered as he sent his three Necrovallys out of his playble reach "Darn you!" Damon laughed in at the Gravekeeper Duelist Ironic fate. "Fun now I'll summon **Doom Caller, Graveyard Archfiend**!"

**Doom Caller, Graveyard Archfiend: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1000/DEF 0**

Time for me to create a GOD'S NIGHTMARE!"

Kronos Duel

Kronos: Lp 4000 Field: **Atlantis Wyvern**

Rio: Lp 4000 Field: Blizzard Falcon,one facedown

Tori: Lp 4000 Field: **Gagaga Twilight**,Swords of Revealing Light

Kronos' turn

"Heh, I'll use my wyverns effect returning a water monster to draw one dragon now I'll summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon through its effect since I control a level eight monster on my field!" The alien dragon appeared and roared at the team infront of it. Tori shivered at the look of it.

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 800/DEF 800

"Lets go I need my Rest and I have no Time for this I overlay Both my monsters to build the Overlay Network to Xyz summon. The galaxy portal appeared took the swirling blue and yellow light and the portal exploded. "Rise Now Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Kronos' purple dragon tranformed from its sealed state and seem to be as annoyed as its master. In rage It roared scaring Tori.

Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Man its huge!" Mia appeared behind her "**Its not so different from how Yuma faced Photon Dragon summon Paradise and lets stall for Garnov**!" Kronos cleared his throat "Mia,Tori any day now I ended my turn with a facedown. Mia Glared at Kronos "**Who CAN'T see me today?!**" Kronos laughed as the Astral being Yelled "How should I know but please I need my rest." Tori shook her head and got ready for whats next." "I Draw! Alright I'll activate **13 Lucky Hour** which allows me to Xyz my number with this card and one level four on my field. She then pointed to her white cloaked,winged,Gagaga Magician. "I overlay this Spell and Monster to build the Overlay Network in order to Xyz Summon." The spell turned into a green energy while Twilight turned yellow. The two spiraled into the galaxy portal which then exploded. "Appear **Number 13:Paradise**." The Seal form Wand appeared, and tranformed with it ending in her famous "HEE-YAH!"

**Number 13:Paradise: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 2400/DER 1600**

"I'll Set a card Facedown and thats all Rio."

The Blue hair teen nodded "I Draw!" 'This wont last forever Garnov no way we can stall two hours for you but I know somthing that should give you some time' She thought of this before but it was time, now it was time. "I'll summon **Blizzard** **Flare Wyvern **in defensemode!" The Wyver made out of fast movinng snow shaped itself but barely done.

**Blizard Flare Wyvern:Level 4 WATER Dragon ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

"I now overlay these two monsters to build the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon!" The Portal exploded showing a formilar number. "Go **Number 58:Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark!**"

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

"Now I'll activate Exchange, now we each take a card from our opponents hands." She walk over to Kronos, but did something that shocked Tori, Rio then _Kissed_ Kronos!

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

******Number 13:Paradise(Belongs to ):Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 2400/DER 1600**

**2 Level 4 monsters**

**When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.**

**Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark: Rank 4 LIGHT Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

**2 Level 4 LIGHT or WATER monsters**

**If "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachy Dragon" is on the field it gains half this cards attack points. You can detach an overlay unit to turn a opponents monster's attack to zero,this effect is not negated by "Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.**

_******Doom Caller, Graveyard Archfiend: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1000/DEF 0**_

_******Effect Unknown**_

**********FIEnd FiEld Crash**

**********When this card is activated banish all field spell cards in you opponents your End Phase gain 400 life points for each fiend type monster on either side of the field.**

**************Nile Tablet Spiritual Xyz**

**************You can Xyz a DARK monster by banishing the materials needed to summon it; On your 7th Standby Phase Xyz summon that monster**

******************13 Lucky Hour**

******************You can summon Number 13:Paradise by using this card and a Level 4 monster(This counts as an Xyz summon). You cannot conduct your Battle Phase The turn you activate this card.**

* * *

******************Galaxy:Well,That was a Fun chapter to write**

******************Kage:What The...**

******************Vector:Did she just**

******************Galaxy:While you comprehend that I'm out of here Peace**

*******************Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	18. Chapter 18: Kronos' love,Xyz Achilles?

**Galaxy:Well last chapter was interesting but the semifinals rages on**

**Kage:GO MASTER ANUBIS!**

**Vector:Anubis this,Anubis that,Get a life!**

**Galaxy: I don't own Mia Yin-Yang Yoh does and I don't own Zexal lets get on with this people**

* * *

At Kronos' duel

Kronos: Lp 4000 Field: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon,One Facedown

Rio: Lp 4000 Field: Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark,One Facedown

Tori: Lp 4000 Field: Number 13: Paradise,Swords of Revealing Light

Rio's Turn

Kronos backed away from Rio blushing like his face was on fire. "Wha-what" Kronos' eyes widened 'I'm stuttering me,Kronos Takana. No,I have to stay focused and keep playing. But that was...' he then shook his head 'SHUT UP! Its some plan she has to throw me off my game nothing more nothing less!' He grabbed Rio's Wings of Scilence,when she grabed his Monster Reborn. "I'll summon Aurora Wing and end my turn, your move Kronos." The gorgeous bird appeared wings shimmering like the Aurora Borealis itself. It screeched as it landed.

Aurora Wing: Lv 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK 1200/DEF 1600

"Fine then Rio,I draw..." Mia interrupted just as fast as he said it. "**Wait before we continue lets see your partner first,and don't play dumb with me Kronos Takana you'll regret it**." Kronos almost lost it when a yellow flame appeared behind him,as it did it became more humanoid. The being gave Mia a cocky smile "**Mia its been awhile hows Astral**?" Mia was taken back by shock "**Mizael what are you doing here you snake**!?" Kronos eyebrow rose "Hey, Forgot I'm here?" Mizael only chuckled "**Calm down Kronos, I'm used to it. I get that a lot from Astral beings**." Tori looked confused as ever "Wait Mia you know this guy, and why did he say 'Astral beings'like it didn't include him." Mia turned to Tori "**Don't be fooled he is no Astral being, He's a Barian. Of the Barian World which rivals My own. To be exact he's Mizael dragon master of the Barian World**." Kronos then was confused himself "Rivals, I was never told this?" Mia glared at Mizael "**Just like you to not tell him that, You see Kronos the Barian's want to destroy Astral World. They'll use any means possible to destroy us. You are there Ultimate weapon**." Kronos eyes widened "Me a weapon, Look I don't want to destroy anyone who don't deserve it." Mia glare softened "I understand but you need to be hidden from them...what are you." Kronos blue aura appeared, he looked at Mia with a glare that shocked everyone "SHUT UP,I'VE HAD ENOUGH I AM ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW STARTING WITH MY TRAP CARD **BARIAN XYZ AMMO!**" Mia was almost shell shocked '**What...power,its so unstable,he hasn't archived his Barian form. Then how will he end it**?' "This card allows me to destroy Tachyon to annihilate these swords and one of Rio's facedowns. Tachyon went kamikaze using its overlay units to destroy the Swords of Revealing Light while it rammed into the Facedown. "Then I'm bringing my new monster out **Solar Raptor Dragon!**" A giant solar panel appeared, wen a tornado of bones appeared morphing the panel itself. The bones seem to be reviving the body itself. When the storm vanished,a Raptor with the solar pannels for wings appeared. Then it just studied the numbers in front of it.

**Solar Raptor Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH Dragon ATK 1600/DEF 800**

"Now time for my 'Eco Friendly' dragon effect kicks in When its summoned I can Special summon 1 LIGHT monster from my hand thats level 5 or higher but has less than a 1000 attack points. So I chose my **Ultraviolet Scales Chick**!" Purple flashed all around. In the middle of it was a tiny dragon that had a sqeaky roar. The dragon looked like it couldn't hurt a fly,or new how to.

**Ultraviolet Scales Chick: Lv 5 LIGHT Dragon ATK 450/DEF 250**

"Aww Kronos You never told me you had something this cute." Kronos laughed as he seemed his powers were soothed. "Rio to be exact it will be your card that lets me beat Tori and you." Rio thought about it "How you own no Wing-Beast Monsters in your deck?" Kronos ignored that question, only to see Rio pout about him ignoring her 'Heh,Who's playing mind games now Rio?' "I'll chain my **Helios Dragonfire** to my chicks summoning!" The dragonfly body came out of the card and its head erupted in flames. Those flames became an instant dragon shaped head.

**Helios Dragonfire: Lv 5 FIRE Dragon ATK 2150/DEF 950**

"Then I'll play Card Of Sanctity, You should know what this does cause this is probaly a millionth time I played this card." Kronos,Tori and Rio drew till they had six cards. "Time for some shocking appearances I overlay Helios and Ultraviolet in order to build the Overlay Network." Unlike any Xyz Kronos has done this one was a _Red portal_. "HES NOT USING A NUMBER!?" Not reacting to the pairs high pitch screams he focused his attention to his monster. "Souls weep at his appearance he puts all hopes and dreams to rest, Join the list I Xyz Summon **Soul Reaping Executioner-Thanatos**." The torn cloak of the Grim Reaper floated out of the red portal. All of the sudden then Six Horns pierced through the hood. Skeleton wings came out of the back,moving around as if they weren't bones. A Twin Edged blade was in one shadowed hand. The scythe blade on one end. An Ax on the other end. It never revealed its face or talked it was just there.

**Soul Reaping Executioner-Thanatos: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz **

**ATK 2700/DEF 2000**

"Now for Xyz Wyverns turn to take the stage using its effect since I Xyz summoned its coming out ." Unlike other times Xyz Wyvern came out of a red portal. It still roared the same as always though.

**Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000**

"Oh this is Bad, If he goes for a num..." Kronos cut in "Now its my turn to interrupt,I don't plan on using a number to Win." This statement shocked Mizael,Mia, and Rio. 'What No numbers whats his plan he's supposed to be acting confused after I kissed him,which was...Stop it Rio Now you have your trap card Try and stop me now Kronos!' "I overlay Raptor and Wyvern To build the Overlay Network." Wyvern swallowed Raptors orange orb and entered the red portal which exploded. "Righteous Winged Warrior of the heavens hear my cry years have past but Your loyalty never dies let the gods wrath land upon them now I Xyz Summon **Lightning Warrior Angel-Achilles Maximus.**" The doors to the divine plain opened and an angel in full armor appeared a heavily curved calvary sword in its hands. Its wings were more golden than its armor. It bowed to Kronos before taking a battle stance showing its armor. It practically looked impenetrable. Its Swords hilt looked like a simple hilt only it had vines attached to the hand of Achilles.

**Lightning Warrior Angel-Achilles Maximus: Rank 4 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1500**

"Good to see you too old friend. What was that about me 'Not Having a Winged-Beast Monster' because as you can see,Ahem,I do have one." Rio's Eyes widened 'No,NO,NO,NO!' "Now if I can continue I'll now use **Armored Barian Xyz** giving my Achilles the power and Name of my Tachyon Dragon." Tachyon appeared as an aura around Achilles. This just caused the angel to yell out a battle cry.

Achilles(Treated as Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon): ATK 5600

"Then I'll use my Thanatos effect by detaching a material and not allowing it to attack i can make all your monsters lose 500 attack points. Plus I'll use my Angels effect,allowing him to attack twice."

Thanatos:Overlay unit(s) 1

Achilles:Overlay unit(s) 1

Number 13: ATK 1900

Number 58: ATK 1900

Aurora Wing: ATK 800

Mia would be sweating if she could **'How did he pull this off so fast**.' Tori was sweating at the field "Rio hope that facedown is worth it." Rio winked "Oh it will Just try be Kronos." Kronos chuckled "Forgot my promise the card I got from you will be your downfall and Its Time go Wings of Silence not only powers him up enough that he can finish you off in one turn but he is unaffected by spells and traps. So See Yah Achilles Jupiter Bolt Crash. The angel flew upward and after a minute came charging down like a meteor lightning around it, and it crashed its blade into the numbers scattering there images into atoms. The explosion sent Rio and Tori into a wall them moaning after the shockwave of the blast. "Maybe I went overboard there?" Mizael snapped out of his daze. "A little,A LITTLE YOU COULD'VE KILLED THEM GET CONTROL OF YOUR POWER KRONOS!" Kronos grabbed his head "Great no I have a headache, lets go I need some rest and a Advil."

Later on

Garnov walked in to finally see you girls went through a war zone. Luckily I finish what had to be done in time." Rio got up and forgot her pain "Wait,That duel...with the Exchange! I got to see Kronos now!" Rio ran off leaving Kronos' father confused "What was that about?" Tori sighed and turned to the Pro Duelist. "I'll tell you what it was about,It all started when Rio played Exchange..."

Kronos' room in the Arena

"No,I can't fail NO!" Kronos bolted upwards he had that nightmare when Anubis killed him,again. He started to hear a knock on his door. "Come in its unlocked." Rio walked into the room. "Hey Kronos." Kronos plopped himself on his bed "Oh,Its you what do you want?" Rio shivered, whenever Kronos was angry it was difficult to talk to him. "I'm here to apologize." Kronos got out of the bed,anger rising. "For What!Denying my sleep,Challenging me for no Reason, To work with that Astral Being trying to Turn me into a coward who hides cause I'm a weapon on there view. Wait maybe Its For KISSING ME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH NO REASON!" Rio hated to admit he was right about most of it. What he did next surprised her,He Kronos Takana pro duelist who stated on Tv it would be years before he ever thinks of dating or relationships _Kissed her_. 'What happened to him or did he...Hah so I broke Kronos Takana's Emotional barrier.' Kronos let go after a few seconds "If thats it the I don't care,Especially the last part." Rio just smiled and walked out. 'Strange she of all...' Kronos found a piece of paper on the floor. 'She must have dropped this' he looked at it and read it aloud part of what explained,the main part .

If your reading this Kronos then you have probably kissed me. Thankfully had this just in case you pulled of the Kiss me card. Though I never thought you of all people would be like that. Finish off that god quick so you can get on with your real life like your first date. You were Talking about taking someone to a Five Star restaurant opening two days after the WDC. Well that person is me you're paying though.

See you there Prince

Rio

Kronos smirked "Another reason to beat you Anubis." He jumped back onto his bed. 'What's she talking about I'm paying like she could pay for it. Its a Five Star restaurant of course I have to pay! What eves at least after I win this I'm dating Rio.' "Ahh, Its good to be a Prince."

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**Helios Dragonfire: Lv 5 FIRE Dragon ATK 2150/DEF 950**

**If a dragon type monster that is not a FIRE Monster, You can Special summon this card From your Hand. You cannot chain two of these cards to one summon.**

**Xyz Wyvern: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 0/DEF 1000**

**When you Xyz summon a monster, you can Special Summon this Card(From your hand.**

**Solar Raptor Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH Dragon ATK 1600/DEF 800**

** When this card is Normal Summoned,you may Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your deck with 1000 or less ATK. You can half this monsters ATK for it to attack directly.**

******Ultraviolet Scales Chick: Lv 5 LIGHT Dragon ATK 450/DEF 250**

******This card cannot be Normal Summoned;It must be Special Summoned by a dragon monsters effect. This card Cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Soul Reaping Executioner-Thanatos: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz**

**ATK 2700/DEF 2000**

**2 Level 5 Monsters**

**Once per turn:you can detach one material from this card, Decrease all monsters your opponent owns ATK by 500 points. This card cannot attack the Turn you activated this effect.**

**Lightning Warrior Angel-Achilles Maximus: Rank 4 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1500**

**2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Xyz Monster you control; this turn, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase.**

**Barian Xyz Ammo **

**You can tribute 1 Xyz monster on your field;Destroy as many Spell or Trap cards equal to the amount of matierals.**

******Armored Barian Xyz**

**Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster in your Graveyard ; Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, and if you do, equip that target to the Summoned monster. The equipped monster gains ATKequal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it with this effect. If the equipped monster would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), you can send the equipped monster to the Graveyard instead.**

* * *

**Galaxy:Welp Its official cause I'm the author of this story,Kronos and Rio are dating after this.**

**Kage:So what...I got Nothing**

**Galaxy: Plz Review Galaxy here saying peace out.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	19. Chapter 19: Damon CXyz: Wait what now!

**Vector: What! Why,I was enjoying Kage Being quiet for once**

**Kage:ANUBIS ANUBIS!**

**Vector:SHUT UP KAGE IF YOU HAVEN'T(Gets Punched in the face by Nicholas)**

**Nick:Stop whinning**

**Galaxy:Thanks Nick now I don't own Yugioh Zexal,But I do own Kage,Nick,Kronos,Damon,you get my point,Cards will be bolded.**

* * *

Semifinals Duel

Damon: Lp 5200 Field: **Level Archfiend**, Summoned Skull**,FIEnd FIEld Crash**,One Facedown

Anubis: Lp 4000 Field: **Jackal of Death, Xyz Mummy,(**4 more turns Till 95 is summoned)

Anubis' Turn

"Hah,If you think I only use Numbers Your highly mistaken Predator Master! I overlay My two monsters to build this the Overlay Network to Xyz summon!" The red portal appeared. A Scream was heard inside the portal. "Force to rise from the pit of despair destroy my foe beyond human limits command face your doom! I Xyz Summon Seth God of Apocalypse! A being wound in chains wrapped was yanked out of the portal Seth was wearing a Torn Gray Cloak, Sandals and a scabbard. The scabbard was empty though.

**Seth-God of Apocalypse: Rank 4 DARK Fairy/Xyz ATK 2300/DEF 1200**

"Well Seth been awhile. How's your banishment been?" Seth glared at Anubis,As you can see Its terrible you've turn me into your slave In this foolish game. I have seen that being a god means nothing If you win! Anubis cracked a smile "Still angry over me Controlling you to Kill Osiris I see. Well Theres Nothing You can Do About it,I used you then so my plan Could work now." Damon looked at the gods. "Wait So egyptian Mythology was right but they said Seth..." Anubis laughed "Egyptians,They were just all insane(No offense to mythology in any way) they got a few of us right. They got all the Gods Right. They weren't even close,They thought I had a head of a jackal! They are the reason all beings in this Universe must fall under my hand! The fact is,I hated you all they day the egyptians Proclaimed I was part flea bag(Again No Offense here). You Insolent humans left me for the sands of time. No Longer My final step will finally be completed by ME! Not those Fools I trusted in the past!" Damon started to look interested "Whats Your plan!" Anubis Laughed "Well if you must know,I'll let the Whole city know the worlds fate!" With a wave of his hands the screens of the stadium and in Heartland. Every tv,computer,phone, and any sound system Started to static and then only his voice could be heard. "Attention Heartland City I am Anubis The Dark God,also one of the Semifinalists of the World Duel Carnival! This Carnival Has now become more than a Game,The fate of your world now hangs in the balance! When I enter the finals I will Duel Kronos Takana in the Planetary Shadow Game! You may be thinking a hero like Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, or Yusei Fudo will stop me. Well there to late! The fact is There only two People in my way, Kronos Takana an his little bother before me! I've had wait long enough! This is the end I shall Kill you all!" After the got done with his speech Damon started to laugh. "You,Damon Takana you dare to laugh at a GOD'S face! When you're my servant I think I'll let You kill your family!" Damon just stared into Anubis' eyes. "You doing all this,over some ancient fools! Hah, now thinking me as your servant is never going to happen. Though, I think I'll give Seth some Revenge! Go **Archfiend Spy Release**,By Banishing Level Archfiend on my field,and sending the top five cards of my deck to the grave. It allows Seth to be mine,So Vengence time Falsly Accussed God. Seth's chains were broken an he happly walked to Damon's field. "Thanks Mortal,whats you're name again?" Damon almost facepalmed himself. "I'm Damon Takana,Archfiend Duelist,Also know as the Xyz Predator." Seth then turned to Anubis "Well then thanks Damon Takana,Now Its time for my true freedom from this evil!" Anubis laughed "You're still weak as ever Seth,I'll set one card facedown and Thats all!" Damon took this as His chance "I'll end this now I,Draw Heh I'll Use this **Skull King Rampage,**When Summoned Skull Is on my Field I'm allowed to summon this card from my deck. **Vampire Skull King**!" A Casket the same size as a house appeared. Bats flew onto the casket and opened it. Revealing a giant black Summoned Skull with its body on fire giving it fangs, muscles,and something that looked like skin.

**Vampire Skull King: Lv 8 FIRE Fiend ATK 3200/DEF 2500**

Now Its effect turning all fiend monsters into Level 8's."

Summoned Skull:Lv 8

"I Overlay my Skulls to build the overlay network." The blue portal of Damons ace monster. "Sargasso the field that annihilates Xyz's, made an Xyz monsters of its own, an Xyz which hunted all! Rise now my partner hunter of all Numbers!" The monsters energys entered his hands and he shot them at the portal the explosion Filled the sky. "Rise Sargasso Archfiend Hourus-Number Preadator!" The dragon soared out of the portal. Chains shinning around its wings,Eyes glowing,Claws and talons as sharp as ever. It screached as it laned leaving a smirk on Damon's face.

**Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 2900/DEF 2300**

"Let the real fight Begin!"

In Kronos' Room

"Damon don't get yourself killed out there." Kronos grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat back on his bed. "So Anubis you want to kill the world?" His blue aura filled the room. "Well,you better like failure, cause I'll be serving it on a silver platter." He then killed the aura and took a sip of his coffee. "If Damon doesn't beat me to it that is."

Back At the Semifinals

Damon: Lp 3400

"You're too Late Damon you fool. Its time for my Victory,I Xyz summon **Number 95:Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon**!" The God's Dragon Towered over the predator. Lava dripping from its hungry mouth. The Eye wide open,with the 95 glowing within it. Purple marks then appeared,and it roared.

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000**

"Hahahah,Attack My Dragon Annihilate That Poor Excuse For A Predator !" The dragon charged it attack which didn't fire,Seth Rammed into it. Damon didn't lose any Life Points at all. "Whaat,Why did...You used his power to redirect Hades' attack but Why haven't got a scratch!?"

Seth: Overlay Units (1)

Damon didn't react he only pointed to his trap he activated which happened to be Defense Draw. "How dare brush my Ace Monster's Attack." Damon didn't say a thing. "I End Mortal." Damon then looked Anubis Strait in the eyes. "Finally You Shut Up,I don't care about the load of garbage your rambling about. I only can Tell you this,Your NEVER FACING MY BROTHER YOU HEAVENLY PIECE OF DIRT! I DRAW! Now for your nightmare to commence. I activate **Rank-Up Magic, Genesis Force**! Go Absorb the power of the Future my Number Predator, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Number Predator absorbed some shadow like liquid into its body. This made it get caught in this black sphere of the liquid. When it exploded the new predator walked out of it. Its head had Ten sets of gray devil horns,Four Eyes with purple iris with a jet black cornea. The scales of the beast were sword shapes but looked like a chain mail made of blood. Its claws and talons were sharp like a scalpel, the size of them though made each claw a guillotine. Its tail had a blade as well, it was shaped like an Ax and cut a pice of rubble when the Upgraded Xyz moved its tail. The chest had a symbol of a skull with bat wings with a gargoyle holding the skull itself. Its head was still dragon-like but it had ten rows of teeth all sharp as its claws. "Nightmare Ruler, All Chaos Numbers Fear its wrath,Its prey in sight. Let the Hunt Begin **Chaos XYZ: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator**!"

**CXyz: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 3000 **

"Where's Seth that weakling god run of to." Damon chuckled "He transferred his power into my CXyz, Its Sargasso Devil _Seth_ after all." Anubis was shocked "Ho-How Dare that beast Use the powers of a god!" Damon Laughed "Its not just that you see with my new predator any Xyz monster on my field is sent to the graveyard and Seth here gains his attack points."

Chaos Number Predator: ATK 6200

"Now Anubis I show you that you're not worth my brother's Time, 95 Will FALL!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 2900/DEF 2300**

**2 Level 8 monsters**

**This monsters summoning cannot be negated(this goes to cards only allowing one type, attribute, attack,or defense...Etc. to be summoned). You can detach one material from this card,choose one card in your opponents extra deck. Special summon one of them to your opponents field,if you do Discard one card, and this card gains attack of the special summoned monsters attack points. Targeted monsters attack turns to 0. This card cannot switch battle phases when it has no materials attached. Pay 900 life points for each of your end phases as long as it is in attack position.**

******CXyz: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 3000**

******3 Level 9 "Archfiend" Monsters**

******When this card is Summoned; send all Xyz monsters you control to the graveyard. This card gains the ATK of each monster sent to the grave by its effect. When** "**Sargasso************ Archfiend Horus - Number Predator" is attached as a Material it gains this effect.**

**********•This effect is unknown.**

**************Vampire Skull King: Lv 8 FIRE Fiend ATK 3200/DEF 2500**

**************This card cannot be normal summoned. It can only be Special Summoned by a "Skull" or "Archfiend" Spell Card. When It is summoned change all Fiend type monsters to level 8.**

**Seth-God of Apocalypse: Rank 4 DARK Fairy/Xyz ATK 2300/DEF 1200**

**************2 Level 4 Monsters**

**************At the start of the battle phase you can Detach one material from this card; Your opponent can only target this card for an attack. This effect resolves at the end if the battle phase.**

**Archfiend Spy Release**

**You can banish one "Archfiend" Monster and Send the top five cards of your deck to take control of One Xyz monster that your opponent controls that is rank 5 or lower.**

******Skull King Rampage**

******When "Summoned Skull" is on your field you can special summon 1 "Skull" monster from your deck(Except Summoned Skull). You cannot Conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Planetary Shadow Game

**Galaxy: I'm already at chapter twenty,Man I have been enjoying this**

**Vector: FYI Theres only Five Chapters hes making to finish this off**

**Kage:Yeah thats going to be a...WAIT THERES A SEQUEL!**

**Nick:You just noticed that?**

**Galaxy:Quiet I'm doing the disclaimer, I do Not own Yugioh Zexal. As I said before would I be here if I did. Lets get onwith chapter Twenty shall we.**

* * *

Damon: Lp 3400 Field: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator

Anubis: Lp 4000 Field: Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon

"Also if you thought Number can only destroy Numbers works on my Predator no more, Your 95 is in the sights of my Chaos Number Predators Attack,Speaking of which go now my Partner! Number Toxin Shot! The Number Cards Digits 0-9 Appeared and entered into the body of Damons monster. The Beast then Shot out a slickstream of a poisonous gas at the dragon. "Sadly,I Cannot let you do that, so I use **Gravekeeper's Mercy**. I Can Discard this peasant to end the battle phase are gone but you gain Half of your beast's Attack Points as Life points. Take your gift mortal."

Damon: Lp 6500

"Thanks Dirt I'll set two cards and end it there!" Anubis was getting nervous which was unusual for him. 'This is Crazy,a mortal Putting me Into a corner.' "I Draw..." Damon chuckled and cut the god's line short. "Sorry I'm activating Archfiend Right ending your main phase automaticly." Anubis growled "I'll let you have the pardon of me not attacking for this turn,I'll play **Wrath of Egypt** Which allows me to Detach a material from 95 and it gains 500 attack times its Rank." Damon's eyes widened "Not happening! Go Archfiend Dungeon! What The..." Damons Trap card exploded. "Ahh,You see Damon My monster has a little one of akind power. It has Three seperate effects,One for each overlay unit. To top it all Off one of these effects can negate and destroy all Trap cards for three of my turns! So go my Trap card limit one of my Gods effects in Exchange for ultimate power!"

Number 95: ATK 12000 Overlay Units (1)

"Hahahahah,I'll End it here!" Damon drew his card. "Fine I Dont need traps to win. I'll Use predators effect paying 1000 life points and detaching a material Banishing a Xyz From your extra deck and gain its Attack I choose your Number 45:Zombiestien. I can't attack this turn but i don't care my Ace will End you soon I'll set this and end."

Choas Number Predator: ATK 10200

Anubis laughed "Letting it end with one blast,eh. Alright I'll set this And activate Dark Greed Overlay. If I control a Dark Xyz monster on my field I can Draw two cards. Hahahahah,I'll end this quick." Damon started to sweat 'I can't let him activate another effect of Number 95. I have to end that Behemoth here and now!' "I've had Enough this ends NOW! This is ALL OR NOTHING SO LET END THIS! I Attack With My CXyz End this duel here And I'll activate Shink Cutting its Attack Points In Half!"

Number 95: ATK 6000

"Not So fast I'll use Hades' Effect to Double its Attack for thus turn by detaching its last overlay unit and Paying 2000 of my life points."

Anubis: Lp 2000

Number 95: 12000 Overlay Units

"Seriously you think I didn't see that coming I Told you its a All or Nothing! You're the one who is left with nothing. Go **Dark Glow of The Number Predator**!" This allows a Xyz monster on my field gain the same boost in attack as a 'Number' Card."

Chaos Number Predator: ATK 16200

"Heres the thing Damon Your fate is to lose and become my right hand. The thing is about fate is, YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE IT HOWEVER HARD YOU TRY AND DO SO! The proof is Right Here Go two **Zeroed Out Number Wasteland**! This card allows me to have Any Xyz monster with no overlay units. They now gain 500 Attack points Equal to there Rank,Also since Dark Glow can only be used once its quite useless now isn't it."

Number 95: ATK 24000

"How...How can you have such Cards that seem only able to Multiply that Dragon Monsters Attack!" Anubis simply rose an Eyebrow "Its Obvious I've said it before,I'm A GOD!" Damon grit his teeth "A God who's attack points of his Number shall be meaningless,I activate **Closed Castle of the Archfiend Hall**. By Destroying FIEnd FIEld Crash and banishing 5 cards from the top of my deck to the grave I am able to Negate this attack." Anubis Laughed,This time it was so calm it bothered Damon. "Ahh,Finally I Activate Double Or Nothing! As from seeing Yuma with this effect you should know what it dose." Damon's Eyes Widened "I...I...I Lost,No Way...This guy. YOU MONSTER!" Anubis Laughed "Ha,Good to see Your spirit is crushed. Now Number 95:Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon End this Prodigy now, SPIRIT BANISHER!"

Number 95: ATK 48000

The Tattoos and Number of the Dragon Glowed as it created a meteor with its lava. The meteor was then ignited with purple fire. Finally It was launched at The predator Crushing its body. Then the soul of the Monster was Absorbed by the Number. "The Predator Became the Prey. Now to Turn You into..."

"GO NUMBER 35: EMPIRE,BLACK SUN SLASH!"

It was at that moment when everyone in the audience was looking up to see a Takana Helicopter, and In it was Kronos. He had 35's card out in the open and the Number had stabbed Anubis with his sword. Gold Ichor fell from the stabbed shoulder of Anubis. When the sword was removed his body slowly fixed the hole in his body. "How Dare you Try to stop His fate." Kronos jumped out of the helicopter, then parachutes down onto the tower. "Fate,Please stop Preaching fate, Destiny is what I believe in. That is for one Reason We make are own destiny. I've made mine right here,My destiny as of now Is to Stop You. Also one more thing NEVER MESS WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"At this Outbreak Mr. Heartland(Who We finally started caring about.) then exclaimed "Wait Hold it there, Yuma And Tron's final..." At this moment Anubis and Kronos both pretty much were totally annoyed. "Forget the Tournement and Get out of my SIGHT!" Niether of them cared that they said at the exact same time they were too busy scaring of Heartland. "Alright Enough of him,Time for the Final Curtian call 'Hero'" Kronos Smiled at the God "Thanks For the compliment." Anubis then started to glow,as that happened he and Kronos started to float. "Woaa, Usually I would make a cocky joke about this but its not coming at all." Mizael then appeared. "The fate of the world is in our hands." Kronos Rolled his eyes "Yes for the Trillionth Time I KNOW. Lets just beat him Mizael." Anubis laughed as he and Kronos were now floating above the clouds. "Good luck Kronos, That Alien will be the only Help you have!" Kronos only cracked his neck then glared. "Fine I've waited and watched my friends get pretty much killed by your Insanity."

(A/N:If You Have Any Epic Final Battle Music. Use It Now Cause This Is it the Final Battle. Also Save it for the next 2 chapters Afterwards as Well. So Without Anything From Me I give To you The Final Battle Kronos Vs Anubis.)

"Duel Gazer Set!" Kronos Tattoo appeared over his left eye,turning the golden Iris blue." Instead of the usual Anubis Eyes just turn jet black Entirely. "Duel Disk Set!" Anubis Reactivated hus Gold Ancient Duel Disk. Kronos' Data Disk Glowed and the Duel Disk formed itself from the data that flowed through Kronos' Hand.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."**Both players' D-Gazers flashed,Well At least Kronos Tattoo did but it seemed to work none the less.** "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

LET THE FINAL ACT OF EARTH'S DOOM BE FORFILLED! I CALL UPON THE ULTIMATE DARK MAGIC OF THE GODS. LET THIS DUEL BECOME THE PLANETARY SHADOW GAME!" The whole entire planet was surrounded by a shadow. On the surface purple lightning struck everywhere. Floods started flowing through islands Volcanos erupted. The world was starting to destroy itself.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Anubis: Lp 4000

So Kronos every Elite of mine has failed to stop You. You even saved your brother from his fate. You have Amazed me beond belief. Though I Have One Question,How will You Defeat ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

**Author made Cards(No Cards From last chapter will be shown as shallDamon's Instantly Destroyed Trap.)**

******Gravekeeper's Mercy**

******When your opponent attacks. You can discard this card to end the battle phase;Your opponent gain Life points Equal to half the attack of the monster(s) they control.**

**********Wrath of Egypt**

**********You can detach one Xyz material from a monster you control. That monster gains 500 ATK times. **

**************Dark Glow of The Number Predator**

**************When your opponents monster gains ATK,Target. One DARK Xyz Monster you control. That Target gain the same ATK increase.**

******************Zeroed**

******************Out Number Wasteland**

******************Target one Xyz monster you control; Increase the Target monster's ATK by 500 times Its Rank.**

**********************Closed Castle of the Archfiend Hall **

**********************If you're opponents monster attacks A Dark monster; You can send one field spell to the graveyard and Banish 5 Cards from the top of your deck to negate the attack**

* * *

**********************Galaxy: Sadly Anubis Defeated Damon. Now he shall fight Kronos in the sky.**

**********************Kage: Going to miss Kronos**

**********************Vector:You...You didn't say**

**********************Nick: Don't push it with him**

**********************Galaxy:Review,Pm me for . I'm out of here.**

***********************Galaxy and Crew Disappear in Dark Fire***


	21. Chapter 21: Kronos Vs Anubis: 95's Power

**Galaxy: Welp Lets get this Duel going**

**Kage: After Rethinking I'm now hating Anubis,KRONOS DESTROY HIM**

**Nick: Yeah Win for me,that guy almost killed me**

**Galaxy: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. I only own my characters and Cards.**

* * *

Kronos: Lp 4000

Anubis: Lp 4000

I The ender of the Earth Anubis Take the first turn I draw! I'll Summon GraveKeeper's Thief." A man who's cloaked cover most of his face except his left Eye and scar over that eye. He carried a Machete like blade and a gold cane.

**Gravekeeper's Thief: Lv 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK 1300/DEF 700**

"I'll Set a card facedown,Thats All!"

Kronos just looked as if he didn't care for the gods Turn." Look I don't have A care what monster you summon. I Draw, Heh Great Time for your Debut. I'll Summon Puppet Dragon Sizale." A dragon puppet that was held up from strings leading to somwear. Though four strings were broken. It was mainly made of wood.

**Puppet Dragon Sizale:Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000**

"I'll use its effect allowing me to summon One level three monster from my hand. I'll special summon Hunter Dragon. Dragon String show!" The Four broken strings grabbed Kronos' card. And the spear head dragon roared as it was thrown onto the field.

Hunter Dragon: Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 100

"I overlay These two level three dragons to build the overlay network." The galaxy portal appeared,the two energies entered it and a red 47 flashed. "I Xyz summon Number 47:Nightmare Shark." The serpent shark surfaced

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2000/DEF 2000

"I'll detach a material to use its effect. Allowing me To attack directly. Go Shadowed Jaw!" The giant Shark just charged for the god. Slaming into Anubis body."

Anubis: Lp 2000

"I'll set a card and End my turn." Anubis just placed his Jet black Eye at Kronos. "I draw,I Activate **Xyz High Rule**. I Can Gain life points equal to your Numbers Attack points, but you get to draw cards equal to Its Rank." Kronos drew his three cards with a confused look.

Anubis: Lp 4000

"What gives I never seen you have cards like that In your duels Against Nick or my brother? When did you get those Cards?"

This caused Anubis to laugh "I'll make it here I not only have the power to create Shadow Games but my Deck has dark magic as well. This allowing it to change to suit my opponent. In word You cannot defeat me for my deck is able to change into whatever I need! To be exact its in its most powerful state where I don't just have one but THREE Doom Tablets. I'll summon **Anubis Judge.** A jackal with a scale in its mouth. Its eyes were red and its fur was blue.

**Anubis Judge: Lv 2 DARK Beast ATK 500/DEF 250**

"I Activate **Doom Tablet**, changing these two to level 8! Then iI'll overlay them to build the overlay network" The galaxy Portal Appeared and took in the two energies,a 45 Flashed. "I Xyz Summon Number 22: Zombiestien!" The giant number rose and growled at Number 47.

Number 22: Zombiestien: Rank 8 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK 4500/ DEF 1000

Zombiestien attack Nightmare Shark,Divine punch!" The number reared back and Punched the Serpent shattering it like glass. Sending Kronos flying through the sky. "Hahahah,hows it feel to be helpless. There's no way I will lose. Fate has decided it."

Kronos rolled his eyes "I...Don't...Care. Got it you divine piece of garbage."

Kronos: Lp 1500

"Hah,you're be forced to waste your time while I'll finish this planet! I END !"

Kronos cracked his neck and got up "Time For a real number,I draw! I'll **Summon Solar Raptor Dragon!"** The Raptor with solar panel wings materialized itself. Roaring at the god with pure hate.

**Solar Raptor Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH Dragon ATK 1600/DEF 800**

"This is the time for its effect I can now special summon a level five or higher light monster from my hand so go now InfraRed Salamander!" A crimson skinned salamander with blue poison was created from a solar wave from Raptor.

**InfraRed Salamander: Lv 6 LIGHT Reptile ATK 900/ DEF 1950**

"Now for this guys effect shall we I can change his level to the same as one Dragon on my field. So become level four!" The skin sparkled as the level decreased on the screen."

InfraRed Salamander: Lv 4

"I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network." The galaxy portal appeared and absorbed the two energies and exploded. "Brother of hope help me now to bring justice to this evil, I Xyz summon **Number 35: Empire!**"

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/2000**

"Hah foolish mortal your number is weaker than mine!"

Kronos rolled his eyes "Idiot Forgot my Empire's effect he Gains your monsters attack points when he Attacks. So finish 45 now Empire, Demon Drain and Black Sun Slash!" Empire charging attack looked like he was a fireball. He quickly made chopped meat out of Zombiestien. Knocking Anubis backwards, he shook it off and came back.

Number 35: ATK 7000

Anubis: Lp 1500

"I'll End it here Anubis."

"HOW DARE YOU I'LL TARE YOU IN TWO!" (Anubis will mainly have his talking in caps to show his anger) The Shadow lightning flashed everywhere. "I Activate Final Doom Tablet Allowing Me To Xyz A Rank 12 Monster With Any Monster In My Hand Despite What Level. The Down Side Is I Cant Attack But Since This Shall Be My Final Duel It Wont Matter! So I'LL Now Xyz Summon **N****umber 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon.**

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000**

"YOU'RE FINISHED AS YOU KNOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN KILLED OR CRUSHED BY THIS CARD AND YOU SHALL JOIN THEM."

The Arena

Astral was looking at the sky "So Kronos Number 95 a god Number. How shall you get around it?"

Rio ran in and gasped "Kronos! Oh, you better come back alive!"

Damon was sitting down Garnov tending his minor injuries. "Bro, Make sure theres nothing left of him."

Garnov just thought to himself 'he can do it I know he is I may be a world champion but he's better,Kronos is a Hero!'

Tron was on the Duel tower deflecting the lightning bolts coming at him. "Kronos I know we don't see eye to eye, That said I can't get my Revenge if you lose so I'm going to support you as well.

In Heartland Prison

The Boss of the Thugs that Kronos beat was looking at they purple sky while he was about to be released on parole. The boss as he walked out then spoke to the heavens "Punk I tell you one last thing as a Farewell for now,Don't lose to that God! You're only losing to me GOT IT!"

Heartland Pulse Hospital

Nick was rolling in his sleep and in his dream he was seeing Anubis Attack Kronos with Number 95. "Kronos don't lose not to him."

Back at the Planetary Shadow Game

5 Turns Have Passed

Kronos: Lp 1500 Field:Schwarzschild Limit Dragon,Two Facedowns

Anubis: Lp 4500(He Negated 95's First Effect to Gain 2000 Lp plus Kronos activated an Upstart Goblin): Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: overlay units(2)

Kronos' Turn

"Alright you jerk I have my friends,family, and even my foes backing me up in this duel I'll Never Lose To YOU! I summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon through its effect since I control a level 8 monster!" The Irregularly looking dragon materialized and roared at the god.

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 800/DEF 800

"I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network." The galaxy portal appeared and took in the energies. The exploded with the seal transforming. "I Xyz Summon Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Thats All I'm Done."

Anubis Laughed "I'll Kill You Bo-"

"Sorry To say it but I activate Shrink! Thankfully I picked it up from My brothers Deck" he then Had a cocky look on his face.

Number 95: ATK 3000

"Hah That Didn't Work Last Time I Use 95's second effect doubling the attack its got!"

Number 95: ATK 6000

"Attack My Dragon,FINISH HIM!" Before the attack was started a sound wave paralyzed the dragon. "What Did You Do To My God Mortal!" The lightning was firing faster destroying houses in he heartland.

"I only played my favorite Trap Card Threatening Roar. Your Number can't attack this Turn."

"I END YOU SQUIRMING WORM!"

"Quit it with the insults would you I draw. I play One Day Of Peace allowing us both of us to draw one card. Then I activate **Dragon Smokescreen **Now my Dragons cannot be targeted. Finally I play Card of Sanctity we draw until we hold six cards in our hands. I end."

Anubis Growled "ENOUGH! I Use The Last Effect! This Allows Me To Automatically Change Your Life Points To 100. Plus In A Shadow Duel It Can Break Bones! Go My Dragon, SPINE SHATTERING SHOCKWAVE!" Kronos Was frozen in one position as the pressure Crushed him.

Kronos: Lp 100

The Sky Filled with the sound of Anubis' Laughter,Kronos' bones shattering and Mizael Screams.

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

******Gravekeeper's Thief: Lv 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK 1300/DEF 700**

******Normal Monster**

**Puppet Dragon Sizale:Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000**

** Once per turn: You can Special Summon one Level 3 from your hand.**

**Anubis Judge: Lv 2 DARK Beast ATK 500/DEF 250**

** Normal Monster**

******Solar Raptor Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH Dragon ATK 1600/DEF 800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned,you may Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your deck with 1000 or less ATK. You can half this monsters ATK for it to attack directly.**

**InfraRed Salamander: Lv 6 LIGHT Reptile ATK 900/ DEF 1950**

******Once Per Turn: You can change the level of this monster to the level of one Dragon type on the field.**

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/2000**

**2 level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn,During either players turn, you can detach 1 material to gain one monsters orginal Attack until the end** **phase**

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000**

**3 Level 12 Monsters**

** Once per Turn you can activate one of these effects. They must go in a row for the first material to the last.**

**• Negate All Traps for 3 Turns**

**•Double the ATK of this Card**

**• Send Your Opponents Life points to 100**

******Xyz High Rule**

******When your opponent Dose a Direct attack with an Xyz monster. Gain the life points that you lost during the damage Step But your opponent Draws a number of cards equal to the monsters Rank.**

**Doom Tablet**

**All Dark monsters level(s) are changed to a level in-between 7 and 12**

**************Dragon Smokescreen**

**************For three Turns Dragon type monsters cannot be targeted For An Attack**

* * *

**************Galaxy: Wow Anubis is quite the sore loser isn't he**

**************Vector:He Broke Kronos' bones,Hows Kronos getting Out of this one**

**************Kronos: Why should I tell you, also sorry for the delay of the chapter**

**************Vector: Its School People Deal With It!**

**************Kronos: Good Job My man Review Pm One more chapter before the Epilogue Saga**

***************Galaxy and Vector disappear in dark fire***

**************Kage:Guys You Forgot MEEEEEE! **


	22. Chapter 22: Kronos Ascends, Go C107

**Galaxy: Well Everybody The Official Last Chapter of Kronos Ascending Time Has Come. **

**Vector: YES! I get a Break from you haters.**

**Kage: I better come back in the sequel.**

**Nick: I Know I'll be back**

**Galaxy: WAIT AND READ YOUR SEQUEL SCRIPTS ALREADY GUY'S! In the mean Time Lets End this shall we. (Dark Fire Changes his clothes to a nlack version of Mr. Heartland's outfit when he dueled Kite/Yuma.) ITS SHOWTIME!**

* * *

Anubis: Lp 4500 Field: Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon

Kronos: Lp 100 Field: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Dragon Smokescreen(Continuous Spell)

Anubis' Turn

"Hahahah,He's Dead, Kronos Takana Is FINALLY DEAD! I WIN BY DEFAULT, THERES NO POSSIBLE WAY HE COULD GET UP FROM 95'S SINE SHATTERING! You Know These Foolish Mortals Are Right! If You Want Something Done, DO IT YOURSELF! HAHAHAHAH!" In his crazed laughter Anubis Failed to see that Kronos' blue aura was around his body and that he was glowing. Glowing, and starting to stand up.

"Don't...believe...everything you see Anubis!" He was smirking some black blood down the right side of his mouth. He was holding his right side clutching it slightly. He also had some bleeding cuts but was looking like he was raring to go. Mizael broke his silence and floated towards Kronos.

"You've Done it,your true Barian power is unlocked. Plus with the Planetary Shadow Game distorting and destroying your world. You can go into your Barian Form and unlock the true power of Tachyon! Kronos Now is your chance JUST GIVE YOURSELF TO YOUR POWER!"

Kronos nodded "Yeah my instincts are saying the same thing. Anubis I told you fate didn't exist, my fate to die at your hands was wrong. That said my Destiny to stop you still lives on! So try to stop ME!" He finally let go to his power. Inside him the shadows last chain broke and two eyes opened. One green the other gold.

Anubis started to sweat "What in the Heavens are you? What are you to challenge a god and have such success?"

Kronos smirked "Seriously I don't know what human would do this, but I do know this I'm no human, I'm Kronos Takana the Barian Prince of Time and I say Its time to Finish You!" Kronos' body was covered in his Blue aura. His Shirt turned into a White Barian Emblem that was on his right shoulder and armor piece on his other sholder. his skin turned Navy Blue, He then had Orange jems on his arms and chest(which was fully exposed revealing his six pack abs.) His duel disk was a thin blade. It had a jem similar to the one on his chest. The zone for the graveyard was in front of the card spaces. The card spaces were along the blade. The deck was still in the same place as always. His lower half of his body was covered by a type of shorts. They were made of a strange material that looked like silk. It was held to Kronos' body by a large Chinese dragon buckle made of gold. His face was now a mask that had horn like figures. It was curved and had fang shaped details near Kronos' mouth similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Only his eyes were truly seen. One his Eyes was the usual Gold Iris, the Duel Gazer Tattoo one had a Green Iris. A small Barian Emblem was on a chain around his neck. Even under the mask he looked angry.

"So Anubis what do you think? Still think you can stop me. Cause when you end your turn, say your goodbyes."

Anubis laughed though he was sweating. "I'll admit it was a good light show,but time to end...thi...WHAT!" Anubis the dark god, gasped at his own hand to see the only thing he had was his signature card Doom Tablet. "I...End."

The top card of Kronos' deck started to glow. "Well then time to end this shall we, SHINING DRAW!"He looked to see the perfect card to end this. "I activate Rank-Up Magic, Barians Force! Now with my Number 107 I rebuild the overlay network!" A giant door with the Barian Emblem on it cracked open and a rift appeared clearing the sky. "Go CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us,Chaos Number 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The yellow spiral came down and started to morph. Hundreds of tails sprouted out, Six arrow like wings filled the sky. Two plate like arms moved to reveal three identical heads. When Neo Tachyon roared the clouds over the Duel Tower cleared and everyone gasped at Kronos' new look.

Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 4500/DEF 3000(A/n:Yeah Its FINALLY HERE PL)

"Hah, impressive monster Kronos too bad its too weak!" He nervously laughed, but got more confident.

"We get ready for its eff..." His chest ached and he clutched it hard. 'I can't take any chances time To WIN.' "I activate **Chaos Tech: Arsenal Bat's** effect equipping him to Neo Tachyon and Detaching all his overlay units. Wondering why I'd allow that, cause now My Chaos Number gets 500 ATK equal to Number 95's Rank. Do the math Thats 6000!" A golden bat split into various weapons. Sonic and Mini cannons were on the tails. Each of the plates had a Mini gun. The wings had a rocket launcher, two per wing. The heads Each gained a Barian Emblem. It roar with Power

The audience gasped, and Anubis was sweating like crazy"That means he gets a Direct attack on me and he has 4500 attack and that equ..."

Number C107: ATK 10500

"It Means you LOSE! Neo Tachyon Attack,TIME ASCENDING TACHYON DESTROYER!" All the weapons on The Dragon fired nonstop. The god number was falling down and had many holes through it. Before it hit the Tower It exploded. Anubis Fell into the tower though Kronos using his wings to glide after him.

"Its not Possible,I had my fate of winning, I'm a god." He was screaming to the sky when he felt something grab him. It was Kronos using his power except the god's body was fading. "What is this, this isn't your Tachyon Shockwave?!"

"No it isn't, its Number Time Banishing. I'm ceasing you from the future. After this you wont exist in any time afterward. I would wish you farewell, but you don't deserve it. So I hope you liked your life, cause its now Gone." When he finished that sentence, Anubis was no more. He was instantly back to normal. "Well Number 95 you're going to be on the winning side now." As he place the Number into his extra. He felt Rio grab onto him.

"You're a stubborn guy you know that!" Rio then kissed him "The thing is I can't be mad at you, that was amazing."

Kronos then looked at her "His number broke most of my ribs and left arm, so as much as I'm enjoying this sadly please get off."

Rio's eyes widened and quickly let go as Damon and Garnov walked up. "Kronos I can't believe it You beat that god with only one hundred life points left!"

Garnov the looked at Him "You should get to a hospital soon."

Kronos nodded as he heard Mr. Heartlands Voice "And Now the First World Duel Cup Champion Is KRONOS TAKANA!"

Mizael looked at him" Your lucky to be alive I should've helped you."

Kronos winked "Remember its my Body, my rules." Kronos then Walked up to the podium and Grabbed his Trophy. "I don't Care what Happens Next, With my new Powers I'm Ready for it!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards **

******Chaos Tech: Arsenal Bat: Lv 5 WIND Winged-Beast ATK 1000/DEF 2300**

****** If you control one "Number C" monster. You can Equip this card to that monster. When equipped Detach all materials from the equipped monster. Target one Xyz monster your opponent controls, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK times the target's Rank.**

* * *

******Galaxy: So there You have it. The epilogue saga will be made shortly**

******Durbe: Barian Invasion time**

******Vector: Ahh here come the haters.**

******Kronos: So true Review and Respond. Prepare yourself the sequel Kronos:Heroic King is coming soon.**

*******Galaxy and Crew Disappear in Dark Fire***


End file.
